Los Hummel
by acm2099
Summary: Blaine intenta ayudar al hermano de Kurt con sus problemas para conseguir amigos. La búsqueda tendrá resultados inesperados
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

* * *

—Mmm —gimió mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de la camisa de Kurt. Sus dedos se presionaron sobre la tibia y suave piel de su novio. Blaine cerró los ojos con más fuerza frotándose de forma cadenciosa contra el cuerpo de Kurt —. Joder, amo tus besos —dijo para después enredar su lengua con la de Kurt. No podía esperar a sacarle toda la ropa, no podía esperar para chuparle lentamente la polla y luego sentir…

—Consíganse una habitación —Carson Hummel abrió de golpe la puerta provocando el abrupto fin de uno de los mejores besos que había recibido Blaine en toda su vida. Casi podía escuchar el crujir de los dientes de Kurt.

—Estamos en una habitación, Carson —a Kurt le faltó decir que estaban en _su _habitación.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —Carson, el hermano gemelo de Kurt, que sólo era mayor que él por cinco segundos tuvo el cinismo de enarcar una de sus cejas y ver con infinito desprecio a Blaine mientras caminaba hacía la puerta.

—A diferencia tuya… yo vivo aquí, Anderson —Carson cogió un libro que estaba encima de la repisa y salió de la habitación. Unos segundos después el violín de Giuseppe Tartini terminó por matar el momento romántico de la pareja.

* * *

Kurt suspiró sin notarlo. Su mirada se perdía en un punto más allá de su café latte. Carson siempre había sido así de… _peculiar, _desde niños. Su hermano mayor (por unos segundos como siempre le decía cuando tenían una discusión) era poseedor un IQ superior. Era brillante, perspicaz e intuitivo. Pero su relación con los seres vivos, más allá de su familia, era totalmente nula. Y no es que odiara a todo el mundo, era mucho más simple que eso. A Carson solamente no le importaba el resto del mundo.

A menudo Kurt le preguntaba cómo pretendía ser escritor y ganar un Nobel si buscaba tener el menor contacto con el mundo a lo que Carson respondía con su voz de gilipollas sabelotodo: _No tengo que hablar con las personas para conocer el mundo. No tengo que inspirarme en nadie cuando mi imaginación supera cualquier patética historia de un "torturado" ser humano cuando su sufrimiento nace de su propia estupidez. _

Kurt amaba profundamente a su hermano con todo y sus peculiaridades. No comprendería su vida sin la agria pero constante presencia de su hermano. Estaba feliz de vivir en Nueva York con su hermano, de poder tener toda esa experiencia universitaria con él. Carson era maravilloso, incluso ser un estudiante distinguido de Columbia era algo que no causaba ninguna diferencia en él, lo único que le importaba era aprender y que eso que aprendía le ayudará a mejorar su forma de escribir.

Lo amaba por eso y por mil cosas más… sin embargo… Necesitaba un poco de privacidad con su novio. Tenía tres malditos meses con Blaine y quería ser capaz de follar en su casa y no en un motel o conformarse con unos trabajos de manos a toda prisa en la habitación de la fraternidad de Blaine. Sobre todo cuando tenía una maldita habitación completamente confortable en su departamento. Habitación en la que podía tener a su novio las veinticuatro horas del día y sumamente desnudo que era lo que más se le apetecía.

Carson era su mayor obstáculo para su cumplir ese deseo. Esas malditas manías de no comer solo, de no salir de casa a menos que fuese día de escuela, cuando los kilos de su café favorito terminaban o en compañía de Kurt para cumplir con su apretado itinerario. Kurt tenía que entrar a hurtadillas a su propia habitación y aún con eso Carson era un ojo vigilante que terminaba por joder sus momentos con Blaine.

—Entonces ¿tu hermano siempre fue así… —Kurt clavó de inmediato su mirada en Blaine. Le pasaba lo mismo que su madre, reaccionaba mal cuando alguien usaba las palabras como extraño o raro pare referirse a su hermano.

—¿Extraño? —Completó Kurt con un amargo sabor que Blaine notó de inmediato. Anderson se removió un poco en la silla.

—No era esa la palabra que buscaba. Él sólo me parece un tipo sumamente peculiar pero creo que es algo solitario. En tres meses nunca lo he visto salir con amigos o con alguna persona —sonrió apenado y eso tranquilizó a la fiera que se había despertado en el pecho de Kurt —. ¿No has intentado…

—¿Emparejarlo? ¿Hacerla de Cupido? ¿Buscarle un polvo? —Kurt soltó una carcajada —. La relación más duradera que ha tenido Carson fue con su primera computadora. Nunca, jamás ha estado interesado en persona alguna.

—Tal vez no ha encontrado a la persona correcta —Kurt enarcó su ceja derecha —. Ey —Blaine cogió las manos de Kurt y sonrió de esa forma encantadora —, soy experto en eso. Mis emparejamientos son épicos. Yo lo puedo hacer —Kurt negó —. Vamos, dame tres oportunidades.

—No —fue la rotunda respuesta de Kurt.

—Kurt… —Blaine tragó saliva y sus ojos marrones de pronto tomaron un matiz más _emotivo_. Era como si de pronto pudieran ser transparentes y Kurt encontraba en ellos las verdades más grandes sobra la vida de Blaine Anderson —, te amo —Kurt sonrió humedeciéndose los labios —. Es cierto que quiero tener intimidad contigo en un lugar que sea distinto, un lugar que podamos sentir _nuestro_ —Blaine sonrió discretamente —. Pero también quiero ayudar a tu hermano porque sé lo importante que es para ti.

Kurt besó a Blaine. No lo amaba, aún no, y no estaba dispuesto a mentir sólo porque las palabras de Blaine habían sido correctas y lindas. Le faltaba tiempo, le faltaban momentos, le faltaba todo aquello que no se podía percibir cuando las palabras bonitas estaban presentes.

—Tres oportunidades Anderson, solamente tres y si no lo consigues… pagarás los moteles por un año —Blaine asintió inclinándose de nuevo para besar a Kurt.

* * *

Blaine estaba convencido que la actitud de Carson con las personas era cuestión de no haber escogido bien y él estaba allí para encontrar a la persona correcta para su cuñadito. Obviamente tenía que ser alguien interesante, capaz de conversar con él sobre temas diversos. Sonrió, había sido tan fácil… Emily Rimbauer era perfecta.

—Hola Emily —la abordó saliendo de su clase de historia antigua ¿había otro tipo de historia? A veces Blaine se confundía.

—Anderson —Blaine sonrió de oreja a oreja, por lo menos era famoso entre sus compañeros de universidad —. No puedo hacer tus tareas. No sé nada de canto o de música —Blaine negó.

—De hecho no. Lo que quiero es invitarte a salir —Emily se detuvo en seco.

—¿No eres gay? De hecho te estás enrollando con Kurt ¿no?

—Sí y no te estoy invitando salir conmigo. Bueno, sí pero no conmigo, conmigo, sino con Kurt y conmigo —Emily enarcó una ceja —. Vaya, creo que podría serte interesante…

—Lo siento. Yo no práctico esas cosas —Emily empezó a caminar. Estaba ya a unos diez pasos de Blaine cuando éste reaccionó.

—Espera. No era eso. Mira, Kurt tiene un hermano gemelo que…

Blaine le explicó sus motivos y poco a poco Emily fue accediendo, sobre todo por la parte de hermano gemelo de Kurt. Cosa que Blaine no sabía si tomarlo muy bien. Al parecer a la chica le ponía bastante la idea de tener una copia del polvazo que era Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

* * *

Blaine le abrió la puerta a Emily como el perfecto caballero que era. Esa noche tocaba pizza, en la pizzería que Carson había escogido como su favorita. Era impensable comer pizza en otro lugar que no fuera ése. Lo habían intentado una vez, Carson casi había tenido una crisis nerviosa.

—Vaya que son idénticos —la voz de Emily tenía un tono extraño. Casi excitante, cosa que de verdad perturbó la mente de Anderson. Caminaron hacia ellos, Carson estaba revisando algo en su Ipad y Kurt les saludaba afable.

—Hola —Blaine saludo y como de costumbre, Carson sólo levantó una mano como todo saludo. Besó a Kurt y entonces se aclaró la garganta —. Ella es mi amiga Emily —Kurt le tendió la mano; Carson, en cambio, ni siquiera prestó atención. Blaine movió la cabeza animando a Emily quién miró hacia la página que Carson estaba viendo. Sonrió para sus adentros, Carson sólo estaba viendo información sobre los países latinos.

—Es increíble como los países capitalistas tienen atrapados a los países subdesarrollados… —Carson apartó su vista del aparato y Blaine no disimuló su sonrisa. Emily lo estaba logrando.

—Brasil no es un país subdesarrollado. Ése es un término tan capitalista —_o tal vez no_ pensó Blaine congelándose en su lugar—. Como también lo es país emergente o en vías de desarrollo o todas esas cosas que se han inventado nuestros "lideres" mundiales. Brasil es una economía fuerte y dinámica en la que se está gestando una revolución social. Habría que leer un poco querida, te conviene antes de opinar —Emily se levantó furiosa, cogió sus cosas y se marchó azotando la puerta de la pizzería. No había durado ni diez segundos —. ¿Tres quesos está bien? —Les preguntó y Kurt asintió —. Perfecto….

* * *

_Publicando de nuevo después de... ya no recuerdo cuanto tiempo. Esta es una historia nueva, mi primer longfic de Glee que tendrá Klaine. Más o menos cálculo 10 capítulos cortos. _

_Les aviso, Dave Karofsky tendrá una participación importante en la historia. Lo comento porque sé que hay muchas personas que leen Klaine pero no les agrada Dave, así que no quiero que se lleven una desagradable sorpresa. Si habrá Klaine, Dave no aparecerá para que pase algo raro tipo Somebody to love, así que pueden estar tranquilos por ese lado._

_No tomó para nada la línea de historia de Glee. No es canon. _

_Y por primera vez en años escribo un longfic sin mi beta y créanme que sin Winter me siento tan extraña de publicar que me lo pensé mucho tiempo antes subir esto. Lamento si la historia no tiene la calidad gramática de mis trabajos anteriores. Espero sepan comprender que estoy si mi otra mitad. _

_Estaré publicando el fic: Domingos y Miércoles._

_Espero que les guste. Nos vemos el miércoles. _


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

* * *

Blaine se había equivocado, tenía que admitirlo, se había dejado llevar. Había escogido lo más cercano a lo que podían ser los gustos de Carson y había sido un evidente error. Pero esa era una nueva semana y Blaine estaba dispuesto a intentarlo otra vez, con la idea de ofrecerle a Carson algo muy distinto. Carson no necesitaba las falsas modestias de una persona que creía tener todas las respuestas en su cabeza. Carson podía ser seducido por todo lo contrario, por algo más sencillo, fresco y divertido. Algo o mejor dicho, alguien… Necesitaba hablar con Ginny Martinez.

La observó durante toda la clase de manejo corporal. La madre de Ginny era colombiana y su padre era inglés. Ella era una chica exuberante, sus escotes eran prominentes y tan bien apreciados como su sentido del humor que era siempre alegre. Habló con ella durante el almuerzo y Ginny se mostró completamente emocionada con conocer a alguien como Carson. Dejó la cita para el jueves que era la noche de salida, Carson siempre los acompañaba a algún bar o a alguna presentación que Blaine tuviera. Esa noche era perfecta, Carson podría apreciar completamente todos los atributos de Ginny.

* * *

—Pensé que el delineador era cosa de Kurt —Carson bebió agua después del comentario que provocó una molestia en su hermano.

—No soy un gay afeminado Carson.

—Yo nunca dije eso. Es evidente quién lleva los pantalones aquí y a quién le gusta ser follado, ¿cierto Blaine? —Blaine tosió, casi se ahogaba con su Cosmopolitan.

—Carson —le reprendió Kurt y Carson se encogió en hombros.

—Yo tengo que ir a ver si todo está listo —Blaine le dio un suave beso en los labios a Kurt y se desapareció detrás del escenario.

—¿Por qué gozas con avergonzarlo constantemente?

—No veo porqué sus preferencias en la cama lo podrían avergonzar, Kurt. Si él siente placer, si le gusta ser follado, no tiene por qué avergonzarse. Eso sería tanto como pensar que una mujer tiene que avergonzarse de disfrutar tener coito con su pareja. A veces me confunde como algunos hombres gais tienen problemas con que la gente sepa que les gusta poner el culo. No encuentro nada denigrante en sentir placer.

—Sabes que a veces eres un idiota demasiado inteligente para el bien del mundo —Carson le sonrió a su hermano quién le dio un empujón juguetonamente —. ¿Has sentido algún tipo de placer hermanito? —Preguntó a bocajarro haciendo reír aún más a su hermano.

—Mi placer está aquí —señaló su cabeza — y no aquí —cogió su miembro provocando una mueca de asco por parte de su hermano —. De nuevo, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Blaine va a presentarse junto con unos amigos y cantarán grandes canciones de los 90's —Carson hizo una mueca casi vomitiva.

—Sabes… realmente disfruto joder a tu novio —ambos rieron porque Kurt sabía que era completamente cierto —. Y esto será muy buen material para futuras intervenciones de mi parte —Kurt negó divertido cuando el escenario se iluminó y Blaine, junto con sus amigos, aparecieron como una copia de los Backstreet boys —. En serio ¿por qué lo hace? —Carson no podía disimular que estaba disfrutando aquello que utilizaría en contra de Blaine indiscriminadamente.

Tres canciones después Blaine había terminado su presentación y estaba sentado al lado de Kurt con una sonrisa de satisfacción que Carson no podía creer. Estaba a punto de hacer uno de sus comentarios de sabelotodo cuando Blaine levantó una mano empezando a saludar a alguien detrás de Carson.

—¿Ginny? —Kurt no podía creerlo. Ginny era una chica muy agradable pero su hermano la despacharía en tres segundos.

—Hola chicos, que sorpresa —Carson enarcó una ceja. Eso parecía todo menos una sorpresa.

—Carson, ella es Ginny —Carson Hummel la repasó de abajo hacia arriba cosa que impacto a Kurt e hizo sonreír a Blaine. Eso estaba resultando mejor de lo que había imaginado.

—¿De Londres? —Ginny sonrió. Kurt abrió ligeramente la boca. No quería mostrar que estaba impresionado porque era la primera vez que Carson mostraba algún tipo de interés en alguien.

—Mi papá es inglés y mi mamá colombiana —Carson asintió.

—Interesante combinación de cultura —Ginny se sentó a su lado —. Entonces dime, ¿crees que las mujeres se hacen cirugía en los senos para afirmar su seguridad o para cumplir con algún estereotipo? —Ginny boqueó.

—Yo…

—Es evidente que te operaste las mamas —Blaine cerró los ojos. Kurt se bebió de golpe su caballito de tequila y Ginny desencajó la mandíbula —. Van bien con todo tu look. Eres exuberante, te gusta mostrarte, aunque siempre he tenido un problema con eso. ¿Lo haces por qué te gusta o por qué crees que así le vas a gustar a los hombres? No me mal intérpretes, creo que si estuviéramos más acostumbrados a la desnudes del cuerpo seríamos mejor sociedad. Tal vez así podríamos erradicar palabras que seguramente conoces cómo: zorra, piruja, puta.

Ginny empezó a hipar y luego soltó el llanto. Cogió sus cosas y se marchó echa un mar de llanto. Blaine se fue corriendo detrás de ella mientras Kurt le pidió al mesero otra ronda de bebidas.

—¿Crees que Anderson tenga su número? —Kurt contrajo su mandíbula —. Me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas más.

—Carson, a veces eres un completo imbécil.

* * *

Dos semanas después Blaine estaba bastante nervioso. Tina era su última carta y la había llevado a la boca del lobo. Carson estaba en sus horas libres y siguiendo su pesado itinerario debería estar comiendo solo. El plan era sencillo, se acerarían, saludarían, Blaine le pediría ayuda para su regalo de aniversario y luego Tina haría caer a Carson con su encanto o… terminaría como Ginny Martínez con la que había vuelto a tener una conversación.

—Hola Carson —Hummel lo miró extrañado. Odiaba los cambios en sus perfectas rutinas —. No queremos interrumpirte, es que estoy desesperado por encontrar el regalo perfecto para Kurt. Por cierto, ella es mi amiga Tina. Tina, él es Carson Hummel.

—Hola. Vaya, también te gustan las OREO —Tina tomó una galleta sin siquiera consultarlo. Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Carson, y Blaine casi grita de desesperación. Fue el principio del fin.

* * *

Kurt negó viendo toda la casa de la fraternidad de Blaine llena de huevos y rollos de papel higiénico. Golpeó la puerta, Blaine le abrió, tenía una sonrisa culpable y parecía bastante triste.

—¿Cómo sigue Tina? —Blaine miró por encima del hombro de Kurt hacia la casa de enfrente que era ocupada por la fraternidad feminina Theta Pi. Mercedes, la presidenta, estaba viéndoles. Le lanzó unos ojos de escopeta y Blaine tragó saliva.

—Creo que mal. No paraba de llorar —Kurt asintió pasando a la casa.

—¿Ya te sientes satisfecho? —Blaine bajó el rostro —. Te lo advertí Blaine. Carson no es una persona sencilla y mira lo que ha pasado con esas tres chicas —Blaine asintió —. Lamento esto y tal vez lo mejor sea…

—No, Kurt —Blaine levantó el rostro —. Yo te dije porque quería hacer esto. En ningún momento me interesaba ponerle fin a la situación con Carson…

—Blaine, no te mientas. Sé que tu mayor interés era hacer algo por mi hermano. Pero el beneficio que íbamos a obtener era tu mayor motivación —Anderson tragó —. Bien, quiero que te des cuenta que esto no va a cambiar y yo no quiero que pasamos el resto de nuestra relación pensando que las cosas puede existir un cambio o que Carson simplemente va a dejar de ser como es.

—Lo sé. Te amo Kurt. Nada de eso cambia lo que siento por ti. Te prometo no volver a intentar nada como esto. Te lo juro —Kurt sabía que Blaine era honesto. Lo cogió por la cintura y lo beso haciendo estremecer a Blaine —. Creo que a partir de hoy empieza tu año pagando los moteles.

* * *

Cogió sus cosas y caminó hacia el campo de fútbol. A Carson le gustaba comer a la luz del sol todos los martes, tenía ya su lugar preferido. No había ruido, podía pensar, hacer sus deberes y disfrutar de su comida. Sólo que ese martes algo estaba mal. Al parecer los macacos del equipo de fútbol estaban decididos a arruinarle su lugar entrenando a unos metros de él.

Se lo pensó por varios minutos, luego resolvió que estaban lo reglamentariamente lejos de él y que bien podía disfrutar su comida. Los observó un largo rato mientras comía, incluso le dieron una par de ideas, una de ellas era sumamente interesante. Un prometedor jugador de fútbol que pierde su brazo y emprende una lucha para redefinirse su vida y afrontar el reto que le representaría un evento de esa naturaleza. Tan dramático, tan emocional… tan americano. A los estúpidos habitantes de estados unidos les encantaban ese tipo de tramas tan llenas de la maquinaría emocional.

Estaba anotando eso y sonriendo, fue por ello que no se dio cuenta que el balón iba directo hacia él seguido de uno de los monos que jugaban fútbol. Cuando se dio cuenta la colisión era inminente. La mole estúpida intentó evitar el golpe y casi lo consigue, sin embargo, Carson se llevó un golpazo en la cabeza.

—Ey… chico… —sintió unos pequeños golpes en sus mejillas antes de desvanecerse —. ¡Ayuda!

* * *

_Nos vemos el domingo. Espero que les haya gustado y no se vayan sin comentar, por favor. _


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

* * *

ParaCarson habían sido unos segundos pero estaba seguro que su percepción le engañaba. Se sentía molido, su cabeza dolía. Escuchó una conversación e intentó mover sus ojos hacia la dirección por dónde venían esas voces. Había una mujer con bata blanca la que suponía que era el médico y otro tipo que parecía un refrigerador que sin duda era estúpido tráiler que lo había embestido.

—Se encuentra bien, Dave. Sólo le diste un golpe tremendo.

—¿Sigue inconsciente? —La mujer asintió.

—Pero no te preocupes… —la mujer se giró y miró a Carson que estaba moviéndose —. Hola ¿recuerdas tu nombre?

—Carson Hummel. Soy de Lima Ohio. Estamos en Nueva York, en la universidad de Columbia y ése imbécil me arrollo —Dave tuvo el buen humor de sonreír.

—En mi defensa diré que estabas comiendo en el campo de entrenamiento y yo intentaba salvarte de un balonazo.

—Cayéndome encima —Carson se levantó y de inmediato empezó a sentirse mareado —, vaya forma de salvarme Batman…

—Le vamos a llamar a tu hermano para que venga por ti —Carson negó.

—Yo puedo marcharme solo.

—No puedo dejar que te marchares así, Carson —Hummel no prestó atención y se levantó para de inmediato tambalearse. Dave le cogió de la cintura para evitar que cayera.

—¿Lo puedo acompañar yo Louise? —La mujer puso cara y Carson estaba por quejarse pero sabía que ése idiota era la única forma de salir de esa escuela sin molestar a Kurt —. Mis clases de la tarde se cancelaron, puedo llevarlo a su casa sin ningún problema. Además, me siento muy mal por haberlo arrollado.

—Bien. Pero quiero que me llames ¿vale? —Dave asintió.

Carson subió al taxi y lo único que habló durante todo el trayecto fueron las indicaciones para llegar a su casa. Odiaba llevar a desconocidos al departamento pero llamar a Kurt era impensable. Su hermano había heredado el carácter exagerado de su madre.

—Vaya, bonito lugar —dijo Dave pagando el taxi y ayudándole con sus cosas.

—Vivo en el quinto piso —Dave asintió ayudándole a subir al elevador. Carson se sentía verdaderamente mareado, cerró los ojos y sintió un brazo rodeándole los hombros —. No me toques.

—Perdón. Sólo no quería que te cayeras, te estabas tambaleando —bajaron del ascensor y Carson contuvo todo su malestar para caminar hasta su departamento y abrir la puerta pero no entró —. Amigo, estás mal si crees que me voy a ir sin ver que entres, parece que vas a caer en cualquier momento —Carson enarcó una ceja —. Aún puedo llamar a Louise y pedirle el número de tu hermano —Carson casi gruñó y entró al departamento seguido de Dave quién lo encamino hacia el sofá y lo ayudo a acostarse para molestia de Carson —. ¿A qué hora llega tu hermano?

—No lo sé. No fiscalizo sus tiempos —Dave rió.

—Me voy a quedar hasta que alguien llegué —Carson lo miró como si quisiera matarle —. Es mi responsabilidad tu estado tan deplorable.

—¿Deplorable? Vaya, ahora si me sorprendiste. ¿La sabes por ti solito o alguno de tus estirados maestros te la dijo y te pareció jocosa?

—Vaya. Salta a la vista que no eres el alma de la fiesta…

—No y de hecho, me ponen sumamente de malas los idiotas jugadores de fútbol con su coeficiente intelectual deprimente y su imágenes de titanes "imperturbables". Seguro eres parte de una estúpida fraternidad a la que tu padre asistió. Estudias alguna estupidez como antropología o algo similar que nunca vas a utilizar porque vas a trabajar en la empresa de tu papi —Dave sonrió.

—Mi papá es… —la puerta se abrió y Kurt entró sorprendiéndose de ver a Dave y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Blaine pareció reconocer al hombre.

—Dave ¿qué haces aquí? —Se saludaron y Kurt empezó a enrojecer de coraje.

—Ey Blainy. Me imagino que es tu hermano —dijo mirando a Kurt —. Tuvimos un choque. Bueno, básicamente yo lo arrolle —Kurt abrió enormemente la boca —. No con mi coche… fue con mi cuerpo, fue un error completamente.

—Felicidades, imbécil. Ahora mi hermano tiene un micro infarto —Carson negó —. Estaba comiendo a orillas del campo de entrenamiento, estaba distraído y de pronto me cayó encima. Me llevó con el medico del campus y estoy bien. Sólo mareado y con nauseas pero Dave ya se va ¿cierto?

—Sí. Lo siento. Fue un gusto Kurt, Blainey…

—Yo me voy a mi habitación.

Carson caminó lentamente hacia su cuarto dejando a Kurt trinando de coraje dirigido única y exclusivamente hacia Blaine.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto? —Blaine parecía un venado que estaba a punto de ser atropellado en la carretera —. ¿Cómo te atreviste?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué? ¿Cómo? Ey, calma tus garras tigre. ¿Crees que tuve algo que ver con el encuentro de Dave y Carson?

—Tú lo conoces…

—Sí. Claro que lo conozco —Blaine habló exasperado —. El tipo es un hermano mayor de la fraternidad. Es el típico tío que le cae bien a todos y es una leyenda. Su padre es camionero en Ohio, tiene una beca deportiva y estudia administración. Pero yo no tuve nada que ver con ese encuentro. Tú mismo lo dijiste, además, te lo prometí, te prometí no intervenir más y jamás le hubiera presentado un hombre a tu hermano —Kurt suspiró. Le creyó porque Blaine parecía sumamente sorprendido por la acusación.

—Perdón. Me altere y… —Blaine se acercó y lo beso.

—Está bien. Sé que Carson te preocupa, ¿vamos a ver si quiere algo? —Kurt asintió besando de nuevo a Blaine quien seguía acercándose peligrosamente a él.

* * *

Blaine se sentía un poco extraño de estar en la cama de Kurt cuando ya estaba por oscurecer. Por lo regular las cosas entre ellos terminaban antes de que el sol se pusiera. Kurt entró a la habitación y cayó a su lado.

—¿Cómo sigue? —Preguntó dejándose abrazar por Kurt.

—Se quedó completamente privado. Le dieron unas pastillas para relajarse o algo así. No creo que despierte hasta mañana. Ése amigo tuyo le dio duro.

—Dave es un buen tipo. Estoy seguro que hizo todo lo posible para no golpearlo.

—¿Cómo lo conoces tan bien? Nunca me habías hablado nada de un tal Dave.

—Bueno, es que no es mi amigo. Vaya, él es amigo de todos, pero yo no tenía una relación en específico con él. Como te dije es una leyenda en la fraternidad. Tiene el mejor promedio de la universidad, es una estrella del fútbol y además es un buen tipo. Toda su historia es trágica y a la vez poderosa. Su madre murió cuando él tenía diez años, su padre es camionero y trabaja día y noche para mantenerlo aquí. Es un héroe de carne y hueso.

—Vaya, debe de tener a todas las chicas vueltas locas —Blaine rió detectando los celos en su novio

—Es gay —Kurt rió.

—O sea que mi hermanito tuvo la suerte de ser arrollado por un enorme oso de peluche que parece ser perfecto.

—¿Estás celoso? —Kurt lo enarcó una ceja y Blaine sonrió —. Ya sé, ya sé. Los Hummel nunca se ponen celosos.

—Tengo algo de derecho de ponerme celoso ¿no crees? Le acabas de hacer una felación a ése tipo en frente de mí —Blaine se movió para caer encima de la cadera Kurt.

Lo empezó a besar lentamente gimiendo al sentir las manos de Kurt recorriendo su espalda, movió lentamente la cadera y Kurt soltó un sonido gutural. Blaine se arqueó cuando las manos de Kurt se colaron entre sus pantalones y estrujando sus nalgas.

—No hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que hacerte una mamada —Blaine descomprimió los pantalones de Kurt para coger la erección de su novio que estaba urgida por atención —. Dios, como amo tu polla —la tomó en su boca por completo, saboreándola y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse más en su sabor. Kurt sólo aguantó un momento esa deliciosa tortura cuando de pronto tiró a Blaine a la cama y le quitó los pantalones violentamente dejando al descubierto su culo.

—Eres un mentiroso Anderson, hay algo que quieres mucho más. Algo que es superior al placer que te causa hacerme una mamada —cogió de inmediato el lubricante y la vieja caja de preservativos TROJAN. Blaine gimió al sentir un resbaladizo dedo entrando en él lentamente —. ¿De verdad lo quieres? —Blaine asintió —. Me encanta como te pones cuando deseas que te haga terminar con mi polla —Blaine le ayudó a colocarse el condón y de la forma más pecaminosa del mundo llevó su miembro hasta ese glorioso culo.

Kurt cerró los ojos mientras entraba lentamente en él, cuando su pubis chocó con las nalgas de Blaine abrió los ojos y lo miró. Estaba sudoroso, con los labios entre abiertos, sus músculos tensos. Era tan perfecto que Kurt podía sentir su corazón desbocarse, empezó a follarlo duro y sin contemplaciones y Blaine se lo premiaba gimiendo su nombre, cogiendo su erección y acariciándose con ganas. Blaine fue el primero en correrse bañando su pecho de leche, Kurt intentó retrasar el momento lo más que pudo pero se vino de una forma maravillosa en ese culo estrecho que quería hacer suyo por mucho, mucho tiempo. Sus oídos zumbaban, su corazón iba más rápido, pudo ver los ojos de Blaine y fue entonces que descubrió que se estaba enamorando irremediablemente de ese idiota.

* * *

Carson no podía creer que hubiera perdido un día de clases y todo por no preocupar a Kurt. Estaba enojado, muy enojado y también muy adolorido, sin embargo eso no impidió que siguiera con su rutina. Los jueves tenía su almuerzo en su mesa afuera de la cafetería, cerró su casillero y se llevó un susto casi de muerte al ver al idiota de Dave a su lado.

—Hola quería saber cómo sigues —Carson empezó a caminar y Dave lo siguió.

—Mejor —fue la escueta respuesta.

—No tuve oportunidad de disculparme contigo. Me siento un poco culpable por arrollarte de esa manera.

—Te perdono. Ahora puedes irte con el resto de tus amigos populares y dejar de molestarme, tengo una agenda muy ocupada.

—Vas a comer ¿no? Yo también tengo que comer, creo que puedo acompañarte.

—No.

—No ¿por qué no? Prometo no interrumpir tu rutina. Sólo me sentaré en tu mesa sin interrumpir y estaré en completo silencio.

—No creo que seas capaz de ello.

Carson se sentó y empezó a disponer de sus cosas como siempre lo hacía. Abrió ceremoniosamente sus viandas. Su menú de los jueves era ensalada con salmón ahumado, frutas rojos y agua. Colocó aparte sus dos galletas OREO lejos de Dave por cualquier cosa.

—Blaine me conto algo y parece que… me equivoque contigo.

—¿Respecto a qué? —Dave saludó por enésima vez a otras personas del campus que pasaban a su lado.

—Eres pobre —Dave sonrió —. Tienes beca, tu padre trabaja de sol a sol y parece que no eres tan idiota después de todo.

—Sí, bueno, todos nos equivocamos alguna vez. De hecho estaba por corregirte antes de que Blaine y tu hermano llegarán. Iba a decirte que me resultaría un poco deprimente haber estudiado tanto y terminar en el negocio de mi padre —Dave soltó una carcajada.

—Sabes, creo que tú podrías ayudarme con algo. Tengo que hacer un ensayo sobre el impacto de contar una historia y la tuya es perfecta. Un chico pobre que viene a la gran manzana y se mantiene en una universidad a base de esfuerzos y sacrificios. Que además resulta ser parte de una minoría siendo gay y que a la vez es segregado por su minoría por no ser el típico homosexual y no tener el cuerpo del David de Miguel Ángel el cual se necesita cuando eres un hombre gay de veintitantos años. Vamos, eso es un libro, película y un Oscar.

—Wow, no lo sé. Aún no sé si quiero que mi vida esté representada por un John Hill con sobrepeso —Dave bromeó.

—Estás en tu último año de administración y si estás aquí es porque tienes tiempo libre.

—De hecho voy a mis prácticas desde las siete de la mañana hasta ahorita. Luego tengo dos horas más aquí, regresó a prácticas y voy a mi entrenamiento una hora más. Entonces, si te hago caso y te ayudo, ¿yo que sacó de esto?

—Sentirte mejor contigo mismo. Se nota que la culpa te está matando y eso es malo para personas como tú. Seguro consumes mucha proteína y grasas, es evidente. No te ves gordo, más bien estás ancho, cuadrado. Eres un refrigerador, así lo pensé cuando me arrollaste. Así que una persona como tú que maneja tanto estrés en su cuerpo puede sufrir un infarto si le suma el estrés emocional.

—Me siento conmovido, ¿estás mostrando algún interés en mi salud? Qué bueno eres Carson —Dave se limpió una lagrima imaginaría —, tan preocupado por mi sobrepeso. Te falta mencionar mi falta de cabello, ve —señaló sus entradas —, me estoy quedando calvo.

—Eso quiere decir que aceptas. Te puedo invitar las comidas.

—Odio que me paguen las cosas Carson.

—Entonces apelo a tu buen corazón. Mi mano derecha aún me duele para escribir y tu historia es perfecta. La cereza del pastel sería que hubieses sufrido bullying y que hubieses robado con una pandilla de negros.

—Le hice bullying a muchos tíos hasta que descubrí que era gay y luego mi colegio descubrió que yo era gay y cuando empezaron a molestarme descubrí que el bullying no era tan genial después de todo —los ojos de Carson se iluminaron —. Y no robé coches, ni los robaré y de hecho nunca he robado nada en mi vida. Sin embargo mi mejor amigo es negro y se pudre en dinero. Azimio Adams, tal vez lo conozcas.

—Oh, el idiota del Lamborghini verde…

—Sí, de hecho ese es su segundo nombre —Dave volteó a ver la comida de Carson y se guardó un suspiro —. Bien, acepto. ¿Cuándo empezamos? —Carson sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

* * *

Kurt colocó los dos platos mientras veía de reojo la pasta. El aroma era apetitoso, tal vez porque durante toda la preparación había tenido un hambre brutal. Carson seguía pegado a su computadora escribiendo como loco; era su noche de pasta, la noche de los miércoles que estaba destinada a ellos dos como parte de la muy conocida rutina de Carson Hummel.

—Eh… hermano —Carson le habló sin levantar la vista de su computadora —, tienes que poner un plato más —Kurt se extrañó de inmediato y casi dejando caer uno de los platos de la mesa. Sus padres no los visitarían en esa semana. Blaine, que era la persona más cercana a Carson, no era invitado esas noches… a menos que…

Golpearon a la puerta y el corazón de Kurt saltó de su pecho porque esa era la primera vez que Carson variaba sus rutinas y tal vez eso quería decir que estaba aceptando a Blaine en su vida. Abrió la puerta con la emoción pintada en el rostro en forma de una sonrisa que era resplandeciente sin embargo cambió de inmediato cuando vio a la persona que estaba en la puerta.

—¿Kurt? Hola. Dave Karofsky —le tendió la mano —. Creo que no tuve tiempo de presentarme la última vez —Kurt boqueó cogiendo la mano de Dave —. Carson me ha invitado y yo no sabía que traer, entonces pensé en esto —le dio unas flores a Kurt —. Carson mencionó que te gustaban.

—Pasa Dave, la hora de la cena está por empezar —Carson por fin se levantó de su silla para abrir más la puerta y hacer pasar a Dave —. He empezado a escribir con las cosas que me has contado pero aún no hablamos de tu madre.

—¿Podemos comer antes de hablar de cosas que te resultan tan _novelescas_? —Carson le sentó sin darle explicación a Kurt, quién no podía salir de su estupor.

—Kurt. Ya es hora —Carson se sirvió una cuantiosa cantidad de pasta mientras esperaba a Kurt y a Dave.

Kurt Hummel tuvo la hora más extraña de su vida. Escuchó preguntas íntimas, preguntas hirientes por parte de Carson mientras Dave respondía con naturalidad, haciendo bromas cuando las cosas parecían las más crueles.

—¿Cómo fue tu primer año en Nueva York? —Dave silbó.

—Fue horrible. El primer mes sobre todo, lloraba, quería regresar a Ohio. Mi papá hacia todo lo que podía para ganar dinero, tenía que pagar mi dormitorio. Yo hacía todo lo posible para no gastar dinero, mantener mi beca y mantener mis materias.

—¿Fue cuando tu amigo el negro te ayudo? Es rico, imaginó que él…

—Empecé explicándole algunas cosas entre las clases. Luego nos hicimos amigos, luego mejores amigos. Él si es del tipo "voy a trabajar en la empresa de mi papá" y una vez me sugirió ayudarme pero yo me negué. Nunca he sido amigo de Azimio por lo que le puedo sacar y no quiero que nunca nadie piense que me puedo aprovechar de mi amigo. Así que el primer año en Nueva York fue a base de sudor y lágrimas.

—Eso lo tendremos que cortar. Demasiado melodramático. Se van a aburrir. Diremos que era una mole humana que encontraba en sus problemas sus mayores fortalezas para no derrumbarse y que jamás llorabas porque eres un héroe americano y los héroes americanos no lloran, pisan fuerte y golpean duro.

—Vaya eso suena mil veces mejor de lo que fue —Dave miró su reloj y se puso de pie —. Tengo que irme. Mil gracias por la vela. Kurt, la pasta estaba espectacular.

—Aún tienes que hablarme de tu madre chico gordo —Dave negó pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y salió del departamento.

Kurt no se podía creer lo que acaba de pasar esa noche. Carson simplemente se había levantado de la mesa, había cogido sus lentes y había regresado a su maldito ordenador como si nada. Como si un completo extraño no hubiera cenado con ellos, como si Carson no hubiera mantenido con ese extraño una de las más extravagante conversaciones que Kurt hubiese escuchado en su vida. Tenía que llegar al fondo de esa situación y la única forma de llegar a eso era hablando con Karofsky.

—Yo tengo que… —Carson asintió moviendo la mano derecha como si le restará importancia a lo que sea que hubiese querido decir Kurt —. Bueno

Kurt salió casi corriendo detrás de Dave. Lo encontró en la parada de autobuses con el móvil en mano y riendo.

—Ey Kurt, ¿qué pasa? —Kurt notó que Karofsky parecía verdaderamente extrañado de verlo ahí.

—No sé. Dímelo tú. ¿Qué te traes con mi hermano? —Dave abrió ligeramente la boca —. Carson jamás había invitado a nadie al departamento y de pronto llegas tú y de la nada de conviertes en mejor amigo. Aguantas sus comentarios como si no fuera nada. Conozco a los tipos de las fraternidades, salgo con uno por Prada, así que si pretendes hacerle alguna...

—¡Basta! —La serenidad de Dave había terminado y Kurt pudo notar como el enojo le brotaba por los ojos —. Para empezar yo no soy amigo de Carson. Para él soy sólo un proyecto…

—Carson jamás necesito hablar con nadie para escribir cosas geniales.

—Pues ahora parece que lo necesita —Dave dijo tajante y de mal modo —. No sé la razón ¿ok? Pero así es —Dave contrajo su rostro y miró hacia los ojos de Kurt de una forma que hizo que Hummel se sintiera terriblemente incómodo —. ¿De verdad no lo notas? Tu hermano tiene OCD.

—Claro que no. ¿Cómo te atreves? —La contundencia en las palabras de Dave le hicieron hervir la sangre. ¿Quién era él para venir y afirmarle eso?

—Llamarlo por su nombre lo hace más real ¿no? Y eso es algo que tú no quieres porque nadie tiene problemas con las enfermedades mentales hasta que de pronto las tenemos enfrente y entonces si es un problema y un secreto hablar de ello. Porque tu hermano no puede tener OCD, porque todas esas _rutinas, horarios, manías, _son correctas y no interfieren con su vida —Kurt tragó duro sintiendo que su rostro enrojecía. Dave estaba tenso como una cuera en un instrumento de precisión. Bajó el rostro y empezó a hablar de nuevo —. Mi madre no sólo murió cuando tenía diez años —se tomó un momento para continuar —. Mi madre se suicidó… enfrente de mí… en la cocina de mi casa… yo tenía diez años. Ella tenía trastorno bipolar… —Kurt boqueó —. Nunca recibió tratamiento. Para mi padre era una mujer histérica con cambios de humor normales de todas las mujeres —soltó una risa irónica — y para mis abuelos… bueno, ni hablar de ellos.

—Dave, lo siento… —los ojos de Dave se fijaron en los de Kurt.

—No sé con qué clase de personas te has encontrado en tu vida pero te aseguro que yo no pienso hacerle ninguna broma a tu hermano. No pienso llevarlo al baile de graduación para que lo bañen en sangre de cerdo —habló con sarcasmo —. Fue fortuito. Él me pidió ser su proyecto y yo acepte. Eso es todo y ahora si me permites, tengo que caminar, mi autobús acaba de pasar.

—Dave yo… pued…

—Por favor, no. No completes la frase.

Kurt se quedó un buen rato viendo a Dave caminando sintiendo una mezcla de cosas. Se abrazó a si mismo intentando no llorar. Cuando regresó a su departamento abrazó a Carson como nunca lo había hecho en años.

* * *

—¿Tú lo sabías? —Blaine negó. Kurt estaba frente a él y cuando lo vio negar se dejó caer a su lado en la cama. Se recostó abatido cubriéndose el rostro con las manos —. Soy un idiota.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo —Blaine le abrazó y Kurt se acurrucó en su pecho —. Realmente yo no lo conozco. Vamos, Dave es popular, como todas las estrellas de fútbol del campus. Se saben algunas cosas de él. Lo de su padre, su promedio, que no se mete con nadie. Vamos, el cotilleo normal entre compañeros —Blaine acarició lentamente la espalda de Kurt intentando reconfortarle. Hummel suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos como si eso logrará que las caricias de Blaine fuesen más intensas sólo por ése simple hecho —. ¿De verdad lo creías capaz de hacerle una broma de fraternidad?

—¿Qué querías qué pensará? De pronto el tío se acerca a Carson y… Cada vez que lo repito me siento más idiota.

—Sólo estabas protegiendo a tu hermano —Blaine se lo pensó un poco antes de hablar pero su duda era legítima y tenía un verdadero interés en Carson —. ¿Les vas a decir a tus padres sobre el OCD?

—Primero le diré a mamá. Ella sabrá cómo hablarlo con papá.

Blaine sonrió y Kurt se dejó abrazar. Lentamente Blaine se acercó para besarle, era un beso tranquilo, como si quisiera reconocer todo aquello que le gustaba de los besos con Kurt. Poco a poco, casi sin notarlo, el beso se tornó más firme. La lengua de Kurt le acariciaba el paladar y Blaine podía saborear los pequeños sonidos de placer que se extendían desde la garganta de Kurt.

Las manos de Kurt lentamente buscaron un camino ya conocido para tocar su espalda desnuda. Blaine apremió el beso y su gemido se mezcló con los sonidos de Kurt. No habían dejado que el beso se extinguiera en ningún momento. Pronto los pantalones de ambos terminaron en el suelo casi sin notarlo. Kurt giró sus cuerpos mientras sus caderas empezaban a frotarse. Había algo vertiginosamente placentero en el hecho de sentir que Kurt estaba duro solamente con un beso. Blaine por fin tuvo que separarse del maravilloso éxtasis que representaba besar a Kurt para gemir y suplicar que lo follase de una vez. Kurt sonrió, era esa sonrisa, la sonrisa que tenía cuando estaban en la cama. Era una de esas muestras que eran para Blaine y solamente para Blaine dentro de aquellos momentos de intimidad más pura.

Kurt lo preparó sin mucho cuidado. Tal vez por el ánimo de su conversación anterior o tal vez porque ya sabía, con plena seguridad, que Blaine sentía un placer indescriptible cuando Kurt dejaba de lado lo escrupulosamente perfecto que solía ser. Era Kurt, otro Kurt, SU Kurt. Uno que era capaz de follarle con la brutalidad precisa para enloquecerlo justo como en ese momento. Era el Kurt que podía susurrarle guarradas al oído y lograr que le suplicara que le hiciera correrse, justo como estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

* * *

Kurt odiaba la lluvia, odiaba las noches lluviosas más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y lo que más detestaba de la lluvia era lo que recordaba como los peores acompañamientos de la historia. Las noches lluviosas, con sus relámpagos y truenos, eran lo peor que podía existir. Y no había noche tormentosa en la que su mente no evocara sus recuerdos de niño.

De un niño que la oscuridad de su cuarto, al girarse hacia la ventana, en esas noches lluviosas podía ver el reflejo de un árbol siniestro que amenazaba con iluminarse y representar su peor pesadilla cada vez que un relámpago se reflejaba en ése cielo lluvioso. Ése Kurt de ocho años corría de inmediato a la cama de su hermano Carson. Era cuando esos segundos de diferencia entre un nacimiento y otro pesaban lo suficiente y establecían una brecha entre el infinito temor de Kurt y la paciencia casi paternal de Carson. Aún años después (y lo más probable es que así se mantuviera el resto de su vida), Kurt recordaba aquellas historias de piratas, de hadas, de cuentos interminables y fantásticos que brotaban de la creatividad de Carson y que se pintaban con la imaginación de Kurt. Únicamente para placer y tranquilidad de ese hermano menor que sentía un miedo espantoso a las noches de tormenta.

Miedo que estaba tan nítido y tan presente en ése momento como en ningún otro. Era el miedo que surgía de nuevo pero revestido con sus propios años de adultez. El miedo de estar frente a su madre y haberle dicho que su hermano mayor tenía un desorden obsesivo compulsivo y que no eran solamente palabras dichas ni frases hechas como tantas que se decían solamente por una absurda moda. Kurt estaba aterrorizado como aquel chiquillo que corría a la cama de su hermano, lo peor era saber que su miedo ya no podría disiparse con aquellas hermosas fantasías creadas por Carson solamente para él.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tu hermano puede tener ese desorden? —Elizabeth Hummel tomó la mano de su hijo — Sé que tu hermano puede ser un poco peculiar y tal vez un par de veces hemos sospechado que puede existir algo pero realmente ni tu padre ni yo nos hemos aventurado a aseverar algo —Elizabeth cogió con cariño la mano de su hijo dándole un afable apretón —. Los amamos, los queremos y nada ni nadie cambiará eso jamás. La única razón por la que no he hablado con tu padre de buscarle ayuda a Carson es porque, hasta hoy, no hay un solo motivo para creer que su desorden, si es que existe, afecte su vida.

Kurt agradecía siempre por los padres que tenía. Elizabeth los visitaba dos veces al mes. Los llamaba por lo menos una vez por semana y estaba al pendiente de ellos siempre. Kurt admiraba profundamente a su madre quien era de una belleza casi sin igual. Sus ojos azules brillaban con una chispa etérea. Además de su increíble atractivo existía una inteligencia tan maravillosa que la complementaba a la perfección. Kurt se enfrentaba al dilema de decirle a su madre que esa percepción sobre el desorden de Carson tal vez era egoísta y, lo que era peor, un poco negligente.

—Carson no tiene amigos. Vive pegado a su ordenador. Su única compañía soy yo y creo…

—Cariño —Elizabeth le dio un afectuoso apretón a la mano de Kurt —. ¿Crees que hay una píldora que hará cambiar a tu hermano? —Kurt negó y el terror se apoderó de él. Cambiar a Carson era lo que menos quería en el mundo —. No se trata de ti y de mí, se trata de Carson.

—Mamá, ¿cómo puede Carson buscar ayuda si nadie le habla de que podría tener OCD? —Kurt dijo ligeramente exasperado.

—¿Has notado algo desde que vives con él? —Kurt negó —. Cuando tu hermano era más joven recuerdo que odiaba ensuciarse. Él realmente era escrupuloso con su aseo personal, se lavaba las manos unas… diez veces al día. Desinfectaba sus juguetes y nadie, a excepción tuya, podía tocarlos. ¿Recuerdas cuando le regalaste esos guantes de piel que usa? —Kurt asintió —. Odiaba tocar superficies que no sabía si estaban limpias o no, esos guantes han sido para él un descanso —Kurt miró a su madre sin entender el porqué de evocar esos recuerdos —. Hijo, hace mucho que aceptamos que tu hermano es una persona con ciertas manías que no le hacen daño a nadie.

Kurt se sentía mal. Sentía que su madre había pensado que quería cambiar a Carson, o lo que era peor, que su madre se había quedado con la idea de que hasta cierto punto se avergonzaba de él. Elizabeth se acercó para abrazarlo y le besó la frente. Había demasiadas palabras silenciosas en ese abrazo y Kurt se sintió reconfortado porque su madre sabía que todo aquello se había debido a su preocupación por Carson.

—Vamos, cuéntame cómo has estado con Blaine. Sigue siendo tan encantador o ya ha metido la pata —Kurt soltó una pequeña risa.

—Creo que me gusta más cuando no intenta ser tan perfecto —Elizabeth dibujó un sonrisa en su rostros.

Pronto se perdieron en una conversación casi banal sobre la relación de Kurt con Blaine, los cotilleos de Lima que su madre sabía al derecho y al revés. Carson seguía en su salón de clases sin saber ni una palabra de aquella conversación, sin sospechar si quiera la preocupación y el temor experimentados por su hermano. Para Carson en ese momento sólo debían existir esas eternas citas de autores y obras que lo alejaban de aquella mundana conversación. Esa misma tarde, unas horas después, tanto Elizabeth como Kurt fueron por Carson a la universidad y continuaron con la rutina metódica sin decir nada.

* * *

Una semana más tarde Kurt observaba a Carson quién estaba en el sofá con su portátil sobre un cojín y escribía ávidamente como casi siempre después de llegar de la escuela. No había mencionado nada de la conversación con su madre y tampoco había dicho nada sobre el OCD sin embargo esa noche había algo en él. Era como si de pronto esa disputa interna hubiese cesado y por fin pudiera hablar al respecto.

—¿Nunca te aburres de tu rutina? —Preguntó como si hubiese sido lo más natural del mundo pero no lo era. Los Hummel nunca hablaban de las rutinas de Carson. Era como un acurdo tácito dónde todos callaban y se limitaban a seguir esa larga agenda que Carson programaba. La pregunta fue lo suficientemente contundente como para hacer que Carson Hummel despegara la vista del ordenador. En sus gafas resplandecía la pantalla del documento lleno de letras y argumentos.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso? —Kurt sabía que había dado con el interruptor antes de si quiera mencionar algo que lo pudiese delatar.

—Carson sabes a lo que me refiero —Carson enarcó su ceja derecha y abandonó por fin el ordenador.

—De pronto vienes a mí y quieres hablar del trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. Eso es interesante realmente, ¿por qué ahora y no hace tres meses que empecé a joder tu relación con Blaine por mis rutinas? —Kurt se tensó. Primero sintió una gran vergüenza y lo que siguió fue un profundo enojo.

—No tiene anda que ver con mi relación con Blaine, Carson. Tiene que ver contigo. Tiene que ver con que me preocupas y con qué quiero verte feliz. No quiero que me salgas con una gilipolles porque hasta tu maldita pose de sabihondo tiene un límite conmigo —Carson se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

—¿Por qué ahora Kurt? —La pregunta no estuvo cargada de veneno. Pudo ver en la mirada de Carson que estaba herido y que quería saber la razón real de todo eso.

—Hace unas semanas, cuando Dave Karofsky vino a comer, tuvimos una conversación que me abrió los ojos…

—¿Karofsky? —El apellido de Dave había sido pronunciado de tal manera que pareció pesado, casi como plomo en la boca de Carson quién se giró violentamente y cogió su abrigo.

—Carson… —gritó Kurt intentando detenerle pero su hermano hizo caso omiso del llamado y salió del departamento hecho una fiera.

* * *

Golpeó la puerta tres veces y luego otras tres, y tres más. Odiaba el trasporte público de Nueva York y también odiaba caminar, así que estaba jodido, haber llegado a esa maldita casa de fraternidad había sido un suplicio. La puerta se abrió un poco y Carson terminó por empujarla.

—Dave Karofsky, su habitación —el chico que le abrió media por lo menos una cabeza más que él pero parecía realmente intimidado.

—Subiendo, tercera puerta —Carson empezó a subir las escaleras —. Ey, puede que este oc… —el tío ni siquiera terminó cuando Carson ya estaba abriendo la tercera puerta de la planta alta.

—¿Carson? —Dave estaba con camisa, pero el chico debajo de él, no. El escuálido chico lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, apartó a Dave y se escurrió de la habitación.

—No eres mi amigo Dave Karofsky, ni siquiera te acercas un poco. Eras un proyecto. Eras unas hojas en mi ordenador y anda más. No tenías derecho a hablar con mi hermano, ni a juzgarme, ni a buscarme ayuda u ofrecerte como mi amigo como si fueras un jodido súper héroe.

—Carson… yo…

—¿Sólo querías ayudar? Métete tu ayuda por tu culo gordo. ¿Eres médico? Tal vez estoy equivocado. Seguramente además de administración, estudias medicina; por eso te ves diez años mayor de lo que eres con esas entradas. Debes de tener como veinte años más que yo.

—Mi madre tenía trastorno bipolar. Se suicidó cuando yo tenía diez años…

—¡¿Y?! —Rugió Carson —. ¿Crees que eso me debe decir algo? Ah, sí, claro. Un pasaje más en esa novela de la vida de Dave Karofsky. El triste y pobre atleta estrella que ve a su madre morir porque se volvió loca al no recibir su tratamiento. Eso sólo vende libros de superación, amigo. Tu historia es buena para un montón de gordos americanos que comen hamburguesas mientras ven los partidos de la NFL para mí no son más que palabrería mierdera. Nada te da derecho a ser juez y parte. ¿Crees que de pronto iba a ir al médico, tomarme mi pastillita mágica y empezar a ser normal? Porque es eso ¿no? Todo esto se trata de que lo sea. Pero te tengo noticias gordo de mierda: No hay pastillas en el mundo que me hagan dejar de ser lo que soy. No pienso ser políticamente correcto sólo para encajar y para rechazar esa parte de mí que le caga a todo mundo. Yo no tengo porque tener miedo como tú —Dave contrajo su rostro —. ¿Crees que no se ve? Tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de lo que pudo dejarte tú madre. De ese cincuenta malo, amorfo, deforme y enfermo que pudo heredarte tu madre —Dave clavó sus ojos en los de Carson —. Por eso quieres que todo encaje en la normalidad, en lo que es aceptado y no te das cuenta que eres un egoísta de mierda. Cortaste el recuerdo de tu madre sólo porque te da miedo terminar así. No puedes aceptar que alguien haga algo por ti porqué lastima ese estúpido orgullo que tienes. Te lo diré una sola vez Dave Karofsky: No somos amigos y no te quiero volver a ver. Toma toda esa jodida mierda de héroe americano y cómetela, o mejor aún, úsala para follarte más tipejos como el que acaba de salir.

El huracán Carson se fue tan rápido como había entrado dejando a su pasó una de las destrucciones más devastadoras de la historia para Dave.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

* * *

Dave se dejó caer sobre la cama cerrando los ojos. Ni si quiera los abrió cuando escuchó los pasos de su amigo Azimio.

—Creo ha sido la peor paliza que has recibido en tu vida —Dave gruñó un sí sin moverse —. No era mi intención escuchar pero la cita con Ruby salió verdaderamente mal —Dave volvió a asentir. Era obvio. La tipa sólo quería un poco de la fortuna Adams —. Regresé y escuché los gritos. Pensé que te estabas peleando con tu _detallito_. Pero me detuve cuando me enteré de que iba todo —Azimio guardó silencio por un momento. Luego se aclaró la garganta lo cual no vaticinaba nada bueno en la experiencia de Dave —. Sabes que tiene razón en algunas cosas ¿cierto?

—Por favor… termina de quitarme la venda de los ojos —el sarcasmo de Dave pareció encender algo en Azimio, pronto se puso de pie.

—Eres insoportablemente orgulloso —Dave se sentó en la cama viendo a su amigo —. No, ni me pongas esa estúpida cara. Lo eres. Puedo admitir que no aceptes mi ayuda en cosas tontas pero cuando no tenías dinero para pagar la puta colegiatura preferiste vender tus videojuegos y trabajar dobles turnos. Casi jodes tu beca y todo por no aceptarme un préstamo. Coño, no quería que lo aceptaras como un regalo y tampoco quería que te sintieras herido. ¡Por dios santo eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Eres como mi hermano! —Azimio gritaba y Dave sentía que estaba en la dimensión desconocida.

—Az, tú sabes que te quiero. Para mí también eres un hermano y yo no quiero que tú…

—¿Piense que eres mi amigo por mi dinero? No tío. Tú siempre has sido así. Testarudo, orgulloso, obstinado en esas ideas tan firmes que tienes y hasta hoy no aceptas que te equivocas cuando lo haces. ¿Cuántas veces te pedí que vinieras conmigo a south beach? —Dave boqueó —. Sí, era un maldito viaje de placer, pero sabes lo que significa para mí y tú nunca has querido ir conmigo y con mi familia porque no tienes dinero para eso —Dave suspiró pesadamente —. Eres tan estúpidamente terco. ¿Qué más da que yo te pague todo? ¿Crees que eso podría cambiar lo que pienso de ti? Tenemos años siendo amigos, coño.

—Pero tu padre…

—¡Y una mierda Dave! Papá te conoce. Sabe que trabajas duro y que eres un tipo de una sola pieza. Pero a veces eres un idiota.

—Claro. Yo soy el idiota —Dave se puso de pie viendo a Azimio. Toda esa conversación era un absurdo, Dave lo tenía claro —. Tú no sabes lo que es vivir con el dinero justo en la cartera. No sabes lo que es pensar cada maldito mes en lo que hace tu padre para pagar tus estudios. No sabes lo que es imaginarte como un parasito que lo único que hace es vivir de los demás. ¿Quién te crees que eres? Me vas a dar lecciones cuando acabas de aparcar tu Lamborghini y tienes más de quinientos dólares en la cartera. No tienes idea de lo que siento todos los días —dijo con los puños apretados y con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Tenía los ojos fijos en Azimio quién también estaba llorando silenciosamente.

—Soy tu amigo. Pero parece que nuestra amistad no te importa mucho ¿verdad? Lo he pillado desde hace mucho. Te ha tocado duro. Casi nunca hablas de ello pero lo sé. Pero te juro sobre la tumba de mi abuelo que nunca he querido que te sientas menos. Lo que te he ofrecido es de corazón porque te quiero —Azimio lo miró intensamente como esperando algo pero Dave no se inmutó —. Carajo. Me largo —dio un portazo y se fue. Dave se limpió violentamente las mejillas y se quedó con la cabeza agachada por un largo momento. Dave se frotó el rostro con fuerza y soltó una risilla mezclada con el llanto.

Había estado duro... Sí, casi parecía un sueño pero había estado duro justo antes de que llegará Carson. Pensaba follarse a Tony o Ronny, no recordaba bien su nombre. Claro que el huracán Carson había llegado y prácticamente le había arrancado la erección y con lo de Azimio… bueno, temía haberse vuelto impotente, por lo menos un poco.

Giró el rostro y vio una de las fotografías que estaba en la pizarra de Azimio. Eran ellos antes del juego de campeonato, su penúltimo campeonato. La siguiente era una fotografía de Azimio y sus padres en su casa south beach.

Dave recordaba perfectamente el proceso para volverse amigos. Tres días después de iniciar la carrera, el profesor más difícil les había encargado uno de esos trabajos titánicos. Azimio no entendía nada y Dave lo encontró con la cara hundida en un libro con un gesto de que no entendía ni una mierda. Dave se había acercado y había bromeado con él. Luego se había ofrecido a ayudarle, y poco a poco se habían vuelto inseparables. Az era hijo único, amaba el fútbol y de no haber nacido como un ilustre miembro de la familia Adams, habría terminado siendo entrenador de fútbol.

Su abuelo había muerto un año antes de haber entrado a la universidad. John Adams había muerto una tranquila tarde de verano en south beach. A partir de ese momento esa casa se había convertido en un santuario para Az. Iba una vez al año y se divertía en la playa y hacía cuanta cosa se le ocurriera. Pero al final del día, regresaba a la casa de la playa, y se sentía como si su abuelo no hubiese muerto.

Lo había invitado tantas veces y Dave había dicho que no tantas malditas veces. Siempre le prometía que iría cuando ahorrara lo suficiente. Cuando tuviese dos empleos o alguna estupidez de ese tamaño. Azimio sonreía condescendiente cada vez que Dave decía algo así. Era algo molestó para Dave, odiaba que lo viera así, su maldito orgullo no lo soportaba. Pero Dave sabía, muy en el fondo, que eso que a simple vista podía parecer condescendencia, no era más que cariño y aceptación. Era la forma tácita que Azimio tenía para decirle_: Eres un imbécil testarudo pero aun así te respeto. _

Carson había llegado a poner sal a las heridas más profundas de Dave. Tenía razón, una parte de él quería olvidar a su madre y la otra seguía manteniendo las imágenes de Alice Karofsky. Dave recordaba los días eufóricos, eso días llenos de helado, de aventuras. De su madre haciéndole creer que era la mujer maravilla. Dave no podía dejar de ver un edificio sin recodar a su madre con los pies en el borde de la cornisa diciéndole que podía volar. Dave habría tenido cinco años cuando mucho.

Dave había amado a su madre, la había echado de menos, y mil veces peleó con su padre por no haber hecho nada. Tal vez allí había empezado todo. Dave se había vuelto retraído para hablar de sí mismo y le presentaba al mundo una máscara completamente hermética. Tenía ideas fijas y sabía que era una persona muy poco flexible.

Había perdonado a su madre por haberse ido y su padre por no haber hecho nada por ellos. Sin embargo cuando supo que era gay se había sentido aliviado hasta cierto punto porque eso le había dado la certeza de que no tendría hijo… hijos que no heredarían nada de él… hijos que no tuviesen que ver en lo que podría transformarse y esa era la misma razón por la que nunca había tenido una relación significativa con nadie.

Follaba… coño, cómo follaba. Nunca se había negado los placeres de una buena follada y siempre conquistaba a chicos más jóvenes que preguntarán poco y que no tuviesen otro interés que no fuera el tamaño de su polla o que tanto le gustaba mamarla. Dave no se había dado la oportunidad de abrirse con nadie, sólo con Azimio, él era la única persona en el mundo que conocía al Dave detrás de la máscara. Al Dave que tenía miedo, al que deseaba triunfar desesperadamente y el que estaba buscando conciliar su infancia con esa adultez que estaba empezando a vivir. Y aún con Az tenía dificultades para dejarse caer; aún con su mejor amigo, era increíblemente terco y obstinado.

Se dejó caer en la cama de Az viendo hacia al techo pensando sin pensar realmente. Su mente era una mezcla de imágenes incoherentes entre el pasado y el futuro. No sintió el correr del tiempo, solamente se dejó llevar por todos los sentimientos que emergían por todos lados, ni siquiera escuchó a Azimio. Giró el rostro cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo de su amigo que se había sentado a su lado.

—No te preocupes, sólo vine por mis tampones, ¿no los has visto? —Dave soltó una risilla que le había hecho estremecer porque sabía muy bien de que iba todo eso. Tuvo el arrebato de abrazar a su amigo pero se controló —. En serio, que tengo la regla. No lo notaste cuando solté todo eso como chica con síndrome premenstrual —Rió de nuevo. Si había alguien en el mundo respetuoso con las mujeres ese era Azimio J. Adams y le era tan irrisorio que Az pudiera hacer esas bromas. Dave sentó abandonando por completo su máscara.

—Lo siento, tío. Lo siento tanto. Tienes razón…

—¡Coño! ¡Paren los diarios, Dave Karofsky me acaba de dar la razón en algo! —Dave negó pero sonreía porque Azimio también lo hacía —. Bueno, entonces por fin vendrás a la playa conmigo.

—No —Azimio enarcó una ceja —. Bueno, sí. Pero aún quiero que me des la oportunidad de pagar mi boleto, por lo menos el de ida —Azimio soltó un bufido molesto.

—Tío, ¿en serio?

—Sólo quiero no sentirme tan lacra. Te prometo que este verano iré y tú podrás mantenerme —Azimio lo evaluó como si no creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

—Entonces vas a acepta el trabajo que te ofreció mi padre.

—No. Yo no dije eso.

—La concha de tu madre, tío. Dame algo para creerte jodido culo gordo. ¿Cómo dices que lo sientes si sigues igual?

—Lo estoy intentando. Ya te he dado la razón —Azimio negó pero había recuperado un poco de su buen humor.

—Después de tantos años… —Azimio miró hacia un punto indeterminado en sus manos y luego hablo sin ver a Dave a los ojos —. Eres un pendejo egoísta, pero aún con eso, te voy a arrastrar a la playa estás vacaciones —Dave asintió.

—Te quiero, amigo —Azimio levantó el rostro. Tenía esa mueca que ponía cuando ambos llegaban a un nuevo nivel de amistad. Azimio abrazó a Dave.

—También te quiero judío de mierda.

—¿Seguro que no eres gay? —Le preguntó Dave juguetonamente separándose del abrazo completamente fraternal.

—Seguro y aunque lo fuera, no serías mi tipo. No me gustan los judíos gordos —Dave soltó una carcajada y luego golpeó amistosamente el pecho de Az.

—Ala derecha…

—Ala izquierda —respondió Azimio.

* * *

**_Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo y tal vez se los cuelgue antes del domingo. Ayer mi sansei Perlitanegra me dio una hermosa lección. Quiero darles este fic a las personas que han estado capítulo a capítulo. Por ustedes y para ustedes quiero escribir lo mejor que pueda._**

**_Un inmenso abrazo_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

Carson intentaba detenerse pero le era imposible. La tercer vez que giró la llave ya abrió la puerta sintió que la sensación de alivio se extendía por su cuerpo. Tuvo la terrible necesidad de asegurarse que nadie hubiese entrado a su casa, tenía que revisar si nadie había movido sus cosas. Empezó por la sala; revisando la orientación de la televisión, de los muebles, de la mesa de centro. Revisó tres veces la posición de su ordenador, luego seis, luego nueve, doce, quince. Fue hacia la cocina y sus ojos revisaron minuciosamente cada pequeño detalle que se le hubiese escapado.

Kurt debía estar dormido, era muy tarde como para esperarlo despierto. Carson entró a su habitación con sensación de haber perdido el control sobre algo y con el enojo brotando de cada poro de su piel. Quería romper algo, quería destrozar algo. Caminó hecho una furia hacia su impecable escritorio donde reposaban manuscritos perfectamente ordenados, libros en orden alfabético, lápices del mayor al menor y colores de madera que estaba perfectamente dispuestos conforme a la gama colorimétrica a la que pertenecían.

Las manos de Carson se posaron violentamente en el borde del escritorio dispuestas a destrozar todo aquello con el fin de librar algo de su frustración. Contrajo su rostro, empezó a respirar trabajosamente, sus manos sudaron. Podía sentir que su frente también se perlaba de una fina capa de sudor. Quería… claro que quería, lo deseaba, pero había algo dentro de él que le impedía hacerlo.

Gruñó desesperado mientras respiraba como si hubiese participado en un maratón. Fue corriendo hacia el baño y abrió el grifo del agua caliente y empezó a lavar sus manos de forma furiosa. Cuando terminó se miró al espejo, aún estaba agitado, tiró la barra de jabón a la papelera y cogió otra barra, abrió el grifo y empezó de nuevo a lavarse las manos. Contó mentalmente las pasadas que dio con el jabón: cuarentaicinco. Al terminar, volvió a tirar la barra y empezó de nuevo hasta contar cuarentaicinco pasadas. Sus manos estaban enrojecidas, sabía que había sido más que suficiente, pero necesitaba una vez más, sólo una… tenían que ser tres.

Carson fue a la cama y sentó por un momento en ella sin pensar en nada. Algo de él se había caído, una parte que estaba manteniendo en control ciertas cosas que él ya había notado pero que no hablaba con nadie. Apartó su mente de ello, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

—¿Carson? —Kurt llamó golpeando la puerta —. Te escuché llegar —Carson asintió —. ¿Está todo bien? Espero que no…

—Creo que fui muy duro con Dave Karofsky. Dije cosas muy desagradables de su madre —Kurt entró lentamente a la habitación de Carson y sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Luego podrás disculparte y yo también me disculpo por lo que dije. Te amo Carson, eres mi hermano y no te cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Carson abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, no quería pensar más, no quería escuchar más. Sólo necesitaba ese abrazo y olvidarse de todo.

* * *

—Joder —dijo Kurt cuando abrió la puerta. Cuando golpearon pensó que era Blaine pero su ceño se frunció al ver la figura de Dave Karofsky.

—Vaya, parece que no soy considerado amigo de la familia —Kurt enarcó su ceja y Dave se aclaró la garganta cortando el tono despreocupado y casi amistoso.

—¿Qué quieres Karofsky?

—Sólo quiero hablar con Carson. Quiero disculparme con él —Kurt estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara —. Soy un idiota ¿ok? Lo sé. Tu hermano ayer me quitó la venda de los ojos y me hizo verme tal cual soy —Kurt lo miró por unos segundos y luego se movió para dejarlo pasar. Había algo en los ojos de Karofsky que le decía que era honesto y que de verdad quería disculparse.

—Carson está en su habitación. Si él no quiere recibirte a la primera, tendrás que irte —Karofsky asintió.

Dave golpeó suavemente la puerta y esperó. varios segundos después Carson preguntó quién era y Dave respondió. Esperó unos segundos más para que Carson abriera la puerta.

—¿Por qué has venido? —Dave sintió la mirada de Kurt clavada en su nuca.

—¿Puedo pasar un momento? Sólo quiero hablar —Carson abrió y cerró la puerta detrás de Dave. No le permitió dar más que un par de pasos porque de inmediato se puso frente a él. Era mucho más delgado que Dave pero notó que era más alto —. Me ha costado mucho llegar aquí —Carson asintió —. Me leíste como libro. Me cuesta mucho aceptar que me equivoco —Dave tragó saliva —, y lo hice contigo. No debía hablar con Kurt. No tengo idea de lo que estoy hablando. El que mi madre tuviese trastorno bipolar no me hace experto.

—A todos nos gusta juzgar. Si no lo hiciéramos no seriamos seres humanos. Siempre nos creemos que sólo lo nuestro importa y nos hacemos imágenes mentales que después se convierten en conductas. La mente es nuestra arma más poderosa, Dave —Karofsky asintió.

—Voy a intentar dejar de ser tan obstinado. No prometo nada pero quiero intentarlo al menos —Carson hizo un mohín positivo —. Si puedes disculparme… yo de verdad quisiera ser tu amigo. No es fácil encontrar a alguien con un sentido del humor como el tuyo, corrosivamente agradable.

—A nadie le gusta lo corrosivo, Karofsky. Claro, a menos que seas masoquista —Dave negó sonriendo.

—Nadie me había hablado con honestidad y eso es lo que quiero.

—Bien —Dave le tendió la mano pero Carson no se la cogió —. Lo voy a pensar

—Es más de lo que esperaba —Dave se giró, quiso abrir la puerta pero Carson se le adelanto, le abrió y lo vio marcharse.

Tuvo que desinfectar la porción del piso de madera donde habían estado posados los zapatos de Dave.

* * *

Carson cogió sus libros y empezó a caminar por el pasillo hacia la cafetería, ni siquiera se molestó en detenerse cuando sintió los pasos detrás de él. Dos semanas después de las extrañas disculpas de Dave, éste parecía creer que se habían vuelto amigos.

—Azimio está enojado conmigo porque no voy al maldito partido de los Knicks —Carson entrecerró los ojos cuando el sol pegó en la mica de sus gafas.

—Obviamente. ¿Por lo menos le diste una razón mejor que ser un maldito pobre? —Dave le dio una mordida a la manzana que tenía en la mano y asintió.

—Tengo trabajo. Debo terminar con el proyecto de McMartin —Carson cogió una toallita desinfectante y empezó a limpiar la mesa de la cafetería. Realizó el mismo proceso tres veces, cosa que Dave pasó por alto completamente porque estaba distraído con su manzana y luego su móvil sonó.

—Proyecto que bien puedes hacer después del partido o que incluso podrías no hacer porque ya tienes A. Pero eres sumamente terco y McMartin te puso las cruces al inició del semestre y tú quieres demostrarle que eres el mejor de la clase por tu dedicación y disciplina, importándote una mierda que tu mejor amigo quiere ir a ese partido desde hace meses —Dave cayó abatido en la silla y perdió la vista por un momento en los guantes de Carson.

—No los había notado antes —dijo señalándolos.

—Los usó desde hace dos semanas —Dave asintió y se incorporó un poco.

—Sí. Me refería a que antes, cuando nos conocimos, no los llevabas —Carson se encogió en hombros.

—Son parte de un proyecto. Quiero sentirme en personaje —se los quitó, cogió el desinfectante y los esparció por sus manos —. Además Kurt dicen que están de moda —Dave rió —. ¿El viernes vas a ir con nosotros al bar? —Dave negó mientras empezaba a comer.

—Tengo que hacer doble turno en el trabajo —Carson enarcó su ceja y lo miró fijamente.

—No es cierto. Tienen libre el viernes en la oficina, Azimio lo dijo ayer. Hay auditoria, no quieres ir porque no tienes dinero —Dave dejó de comer y por fin enfrentó la mirada de Carson.

—No me gusta que me paguen las cosas, Carson.

—Mi papá es congresista, puedo pagarte uno que otro trago. Yo te estoy invitando —Dave dibujó una línea con sus labios y Carson pensó muy seriamente en rebotarle la botella de agua en la cabeza —. Eres un orgulloso de mierda y estás demasiado gordo, para no comer comida chatarra.

—Como a deshoras —dijo Dave varios segundos después —. Entonces… ¿a las nueve en el bar? —Carson asintió —. Pagaré lo mío.

—Jódete gordo de mierda —Dave se sintió feliz al notar que Carson le había dicho eso con una semisonrisa.

* * *

**_Éste es un capítulo especial que le quiero dedicar a todas esas personitas que me han regalado un comentario. Sin ustedes el fic no sería posible. _**

**_Kit, muchas gracias por aguantar mis consultas a la media noche. _**

**_Un abrazote y nos vemos el domingo. _**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

* * *

Blaine arrojó su móvil sobre la cama y se quedó estático por un momento viendo hacia el piso de madera, no se había percatado de que lloraba hasta que vio una redonda gota caer sobre el piso. Caminó lentamente hacia su puff, miró por la ventana intentado concentrarse en el cielo, en los árboles, en la gente. Quería concentrarse en cualquier maldita cosa que le alejara de la conversación que acaba de tener con sus padres.

Su madre le había saludado, y luego, había venido la serie de interminables cosas que había hecho Cooper, el hijo perfecto, el hijo modelo, el hijo mayor, el mejor de los Anderson. Era como escuchar un infomercial donde su madre le daba santo y seña sobre la perfección de Cooper,

Luego, su padre… Siempre le preguntaba si necesitaba dinero y luego la obligada pregunta sobre la escuela. Para su padre era una pérdida de tiempo espantosa estudiar arte en una universidad como Columbia. Su padre hubiese preferido que Blaine estuviese allí estudiando leyes, administración o medicina. Peter Anderson lo había dicho un día: _¿de qué vas a vivir?_

Lo peor era la sensación que le quedaba después de hablar con sus padres. Era obvio que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente bueno como hijo. Odiaba eso, odiaba sentirse así, sobre todo cuando no estaba haciendo nada malo. Él sólo quería ser artista, quería ser músico, tal vez actor pero lo más importante es que estaba siendo feliz, ¿por qué sus padres no podían ver eso?

Desde niño se había sentido así. Era como si, por más que hiciera, jamás podría impresionar a sus padres. Tuvo las mejores notas en su colegio, pero, eso no importaba porque antes su hermano mayor había hecho lo mismo. Era bueno en los deportes, pero, eso nadie lo notaba porque, antes, Cooper había sido una estrella en el instituto. Luego, decidió luchar por su sueño y ser artista en lugar de un aburrido empresario, ¿y que recibía a cambio? Una sonrisa casi condescendiente de su padre y una frase que le amargaría los días_: Por lo menos siempre podrás recurrir a tu hermano mayor._

Era como si ser artista no fuera un trabajo de verdad. Sus padres le daban palmaditas y lo veían como si fuera un pobre tipo, sin ninguna aspiración en la vida, más que vivir de la fortuna de la familia, protegido por su hermano todo poderoso.

Ni siquiera les había dicho que se presentaría esa semana a cantar en un lugar que, tal vez no era muy grande, pero si estaba siendo famoso. ¿Para qué decirles? Aun que él vendiera millones de discos, sus padres seguirían pensando que lo que hacía era burdo, tonto e inútil.

—Ey —Blaine se limpió las lágrimas cuando escuchó la voz de Kurt —. ¿Está todo bien? —Dijo Kurt cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para ver que había estado llorando.

—Oh, sí. Estaba viendo el Diario de Noah —Blaine sonrió lo más brillante que pudo —. Tú sabes, eso hace llorar a cualquiera —Kurt lo evaluó por un momento. Tal vez le ayudo que Kurt ya lo había visto lloriquear por otras películas o tal vez había sido que realmente nunca lo había visto triste; después de unos largos segundos de evaluación, Kurt le sonrió con ternura.

—Carson invitó a Dave a tu presentación.

—Genial. Entre más mejor. Ahora sólo espero que tu hermano no se burle de mí por el delineador o por la pajarita multicolor.

—No te preocupes. Voy a defenderte del cruel y malvado Carson.

Kurt bromeó para después acercarse y besarlo. Blaine estaba encantado con esa sensación de pertenencia y de amor. Era algo que necesitaba más que nada.

* * *

—¿Entonces tú crees que las cosas que se hacen en países como en Estados Unidos, son mejores de lo que se hacen en países que malamente llaman "latinos"? —Carson levantó sus manos enguantadas para hacer unas comillas.

—Yo no dije eso. Además no entiendo porque dices que malamente —Kurt saludó a su hermano y Dave que, como siempre, tenían esas acaloradas conversaciones donde ninguno de los dos quedaba con la verdad absoluta.

—Les dicen Latinoamérica porque utilizar lenguas romance. Pero realmente es porque Estados Unidos quería distinguirse en el continente y se inventó una estupidez para lograrlo —Dave rió —. No te rías maldito norteamericano promedio. ¿Sabes cómo es el sistema de salud en Estados Unidos de América?

—No. Ilumíname —Dave se giró para ver a Carson a los ojos.

—Como aquí tenemos todos los recursos habidos y por haber, nuestros valerosos médicos hacen toda clase de estudios antes de llegar a un diagnóstico. En Latinoamérica, hay países que disponen de limitada tecnología, y los que la tienen, deben cuidarla. Entonces los médicos tienen que hacer las preguntas adecuadas, investigar lo suficiente en la vida del paciente, hacer un análisis entre miles y miles de enfermedades y luego hacer un estudio para corroborar lo que ellos diagnosticaron porque no hay dinero para hacer cientos de estudios —Carson cogió el vaso con agua cuando terminó de hablar.

—Ok. Eso es muy loable pero ¿a la gente le importa eso? Lo importante es la eficiencia del sistema de salud. A la gente le importa un pepino lo que haga el médico o el hospital, lo importante es que curen, y que además, le den la seguridad de mantener saludable a la población —Dave sonrió pensando que tenía un punto importante en ello. Él mismo sentía un gran resentimiento con los médicos, ¿por qué ninguno notó que había algo raro con respecto a su madre?

—¿Crees que en éste país existe eso? —Dave movió positivamente la cabeza —. Cuesta millones curarse, existen miles de estadounidenses que no tienen acceso a los hospitales por falta de dinero, aún teniendo trabajo, sus seguros médicos no cubren la totalidad de ciertas enfermedades.

—Tienes un punto, pero dime, cuántas personas hay que pasan del sistema y cobran pensiones y reciben medicamento gratis sin necesitarlo de verdad. O las casas de custodia que a veces tienen diez o doce chicos y nadie regula eso porque los trabajadores sociales no se dan abasto.

—Más puntos a mi favor. Estados Unidos de Norteamérica se cree la nación entre las naciones. Hasta se da el lujo de minimizar a los otros países con los que comparte el continente para que al final del día sea un país más.

—Sus conversaciones a veces logran darme jaqueca —Kurt dijo agradeciéndole al mesero que le acaba de traer su tequila.

—Tú piensas lo mismo que yo hermanito, no te hagas el santo —Kurt se bebió el chupito y sonrió.

—Claro, sólo que soy políticamente correcto y congruente porque soy parte de eso que denominas norteamericano común y además soy capitalista y globalizado —Carson asintió.

—Nadie dijo que yo no lo fuera. Tengo una Mac, uso un IPhone —señaló su chaqueta —, Tommy —tocó sus vaqueros —Levi's —y observó sus zapatillas —. Y lo más americano del mundo, unos converse. Soy un consumidor, me gusta el internet, me gusta informarme. Lo que me molesta de esta nación es lo que molesta del mundo. Vivimos en una sociedad que acepta ser una doble cara y a nadie le importa. Estados Unidos deja que países como México o Colombia luchen contra el narco mientras aquí, donde están los capos reales, no existe una guerra frontal. Evidentemente los mayores consumidores están aquí, es más que obvio, la droga que se fabrica y siembra en esos países se vende aquí y de alguna forma tiene que llegar, ¿cómo? Habrá que ver hasta qué nivel llega la corrupción entre nuestros representantes. Ahora, ¿crees que a los países europeos les interese lo que pasa en América? Claro que no. Entre sus recesiones y su falta de empleo, lo mismo le da que América se consuma en el fuego del narcotráfico. El mundo está lleno de eso. Los países no se hermanan por nada ni por nadie.

—Lo único que puede hermanar al mundo es una desastre —Dave bebía distraídamente su cerveza —. Ya sabes, algo que nos ponga en riesgo, el Ébola o algo así.

—Lo cual dice mucho de nosotros como sociedad ¿no crees? —Concluyó Carson alternado su mirada entre Dave y Kurt.

La música interrumpió la acalorada conversación entre los tres. Blaine estaba en medio del escenario sentado frente a un piano que emitía una melodía complemente ajena para Hummel. Kurt estaba extrañado, Blaine era el tipo que siempre cantaba canciones pop de moda pero no pudo más que vibrar cuando escuchó la voz de Blaine, clara y segura.

_I'm thinking about you, and I remember everything, all of us. I look at the ocean, but still I can't see anything… but all of us_

Podría jurar que todas las personas en el lugar estaban conteniendo la respiración. Incluso Carson observaba a Blaine con otros ojos. Era como si de pronto hubiese dejado ese plano unidimensional al cual los tenía acostumbrados. Blaine mantenía los ojos cerrados entregándose a la música.

_The time of open hearts. __The time before the rest of life begins. The learning who we are… what I'd give to be December boys again._

Blaine abrió los ojos pero… _era distinto_. Era ver a un Blaine que se estaba entregando a sí mismo, como si de pronto estuviese cantando desde un lugar oculto dentro de sí. Un lugar que, tenía un poder enigmático y atrayente.

_But nothing was easy, but I would do it all again, and never change a thing. It's all about choices, but I couldn't watch you walk away, without following._

Algo había cambiado en Blaine. Algo se había roto y Kurt podía sentirlo al igual que todas las personas sentadas en el lugar que observaban con fascinación la forma en la que Blaine les estaba transmitiendo ese sentimiento de añoranza, esa nostalgia de un pasado.

_The lines of broken dreams. The lines dividing strangers from your friends. We live in you and me. Ah, what I'd give to December boys again._

Blaine terminó la canción y pareció darse cuenta que había estado cantando para otros cuando las luces lo iluminaron. Aplaudían, todos los hacían, incluso Carson. Blaine agradeció con un gesto que asemejaba una sonrisa. Cuando llegó a la mesa Kurt lo observó pero Blaine rehuía a su mirada, estaban a punto de tener una de esas conversaciones serias, cuando Dave Karofsky se levantó para gritarle al mesero que quería invitar una ronda de tragos.

Blaine casi besó a Dave para agradecerle la distracción, y el resto de la noche, pues supo muy bien cómo ayudarle para no hablar con Kurt y no tener que darle esa explicación que tanto quería.

* * *

Esa mañana había empezado como cualquier otra. Tal vez un poco más lenta, Carson se había dilatado un par de veces pero Kurt no lo había notado porque estaba muy ocupado pensando en otras cosas. Sólo tenían que ir a la biblioteca de la universidad, era algo tan sencillo. Kurt había salido primero del departamento, Carson había salido detrás de él cerrando la puerta y luego... _regresó_.

Kurt observó sus zapatos. Tres días después de la noche en el bar, se preguntó si aquello sólo había sido un aviso de la tormenta que estaba por caer en su vida. Escuchó los pasos de Carson y, lentamente, elevó el rostro viendo a los ojos a su hermano. Carson tragó saliva, era la primera vez en la vida que lo veía nervioso, Kurt intercambió su peso entre un pie y el otro.

—Está cerrada…

Las palabras de Carson cortaron el silencio denso y desolador que se había instalado entre ellos. Kurt recordaba muy pocas cosas de su infancia porque para él siempre había sido un borrón. Una parte del tiempo que no tenía grandes significados para él, por lo menos no hasta ese momento, porque en su mente se dispararon algunas imágenes. Todas ellas relacionadas con un número que Carson conocía muy bien.

—Lo sé. Es la tercera vez que te cercioras de ello…

Vio a Carson empuñando sus manos y Kurt bajó el rostro de nuevo. Los recuerdos inundaron su mente en forma de imágenes inconexas. Carson y sus tres veces lavándose las manos, Carson y sus tres veces lavándose los dientes, Carson y sus tres veces guardando sus cosas para el colegio… Carson abriendo y cerrando tres veces las puertas… Carson cerciorándose por tercera vez si la puerta estaba cerrada.

* * *

_**Para ustedes q me comentan semana tras semanas. Gracias. **_

_**Estamos en la recta final.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

* * *

Kurt movió desinteresadamente su ensalada. Le había pedido a Blaine ir a cenar un día después de su epifanía acerca de Carson. Había pensado mucho durante esas veinticuatro horas, uno de sus cuestionamientos era si estaba en lo correcto hablando con Blaine. Estaba confundido y, siendo honesto consigo mismo, Blaine además de ser su novio, era lo más cercano a su mejor amigo en Nueva York.

Rachel, Mercedes y Santana estaban muy lejos y no quería contarles algo así por Skype. Necesitaba afecto, hablar con alguien y aclarar sus pensamientos y Blaine era lo mejor que tenía porque sabía que no lo iba a juzgar absolutamente nada de lo que dijera.

—Estaba afuera, esperándolo. La primera vez incluso hasta reí, pero la diversión se terminó cuando lo hizo por segundo vez, había algo en sus ojos. Era preocupación genuina, era terror, como si creyera que algo espantoso podía pasar si él no se cercioraba de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada. La tercera vez… fue horrible —Blaine le cogió la mano cariñosamente.

—Carson está bien. Él puede trabajar en…

—Lo ha ocultado tanto tiempo ¿por qué crees que haya sido? —Blaine parpadeó un par de veces.

—Todos tenemos cosas que ocultar Kurt, cosas que nos avergüenzan de nosotros mismos, cosas que es mejor tener cerradas bajo llave —Kurt elevó el rostro y clavó la mirada en Blaine quien tenía los ojos fijos en algún punto detrás de Hummel —. A veces sólo lo ocultas y ya. Sin darte cuenta. Es como siempre lo has hecho y así es correcto para ti. No decir nada porque no hay nadie con quien hablar, no hay nadie que puede entenderte o que te escuche sin juzgarte.

—¿Seguimos hablando de Carson? —Preguntó Kurt sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Blaine pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento —. Es curioso Blaine, yo siempre hablo de mi familia, de Carson, de la escuela, de mis días, y si intento hacer memoria, tú a penas y hablas de lo que haces en la escuela o de tus días. Antes de la noche en el bar tenía la idea de que sólo eras un chico bonito y que tu mayor problema era combinar tu pajarita con tu camisa —Kurt fue honesto. Le gustaba Blaine, lo amaba, pero incluso él pensaba que su novio era un ser unidimensional —. ¿Por qué nunca hablas conmigo?

—No sé cómo… —musitó Blaine y Kurt tragó saliva.

No sabía si sentirse triste o enojado. Estaban por cumplir cuatro meses, se había acostado con él, hasta se había enamorado y realmente no conocía a Blaine Anderson. Un sentimiento de frustración invadió su cuerpo, seguido por una terrible amargura, no podía lidiar en ese momento con Blaine. Necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría.

—Tal vez deberías de buscar una forma. Porque no es justo lo que haces, menos si somos una pareja —Kurt cogió su billetera y dejó un par de billetes en la mesa —. Piénsalo bien.

Kurt salió del restaurante dejando atrás a un Blaine confundido y tal vez un poco dolido por la forma en la que había resultado todo y es que Kurt estaba seguro que Blaine estaba esperando palabras de aliento y de confianza. Pero Kurt en ese momento no se sentía capaz de ello. Estaba siendo egoísta y tal vez muy visceral pero no podía dejar de pensar en todas esas vez que le contó a Blaine intimidades, esas veces en las que confió en su novio, y le dolió descubrir que la confianza no era recíproca.

* * *

Esa noche Blaine llegó a su departamento con la pesadumbre colgada de sus hombros. Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró pensadamente. No recordaba en qué momento se había vuelto una tumba pero tal vez mucho tenía que ver con su infancia en la que tenía triunfos que a nadie le importaban y fracasos que eran evidenciados de una forma cruel por su padre.

Kurt tenía razón; era injusto que sólo él expusiera todo lo que existía en su vida, pero Kurt también debía entender que, Blaine era así, de una forma y cambiar… era tan duro cambiar. Blaine cerró los ojos y poco a poco se quedó dormido, estaba demasiado cansado.

Soñó que era tragado por un enorme dragón.

* * *

Carson caminó por los jardines del instituto, sabía que estaba buscando a Dave pero no quería admitirlo. Desde el incidente –al cual Carson había llamado incidente _cerradura_-, Kurt había estado muy callado y taciturno. Carson estaba casi seguro que el _incidente cerradura_ tenía algo que ver pero sospechaba que no era el mayor motivo de la tristeza de su hermano.

—Tú tampoco tienes buena cara —Le dijo sentándose a lado de Dave.

—Hoy no me siento muy bien —Carson estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a Dave tan decaído. Había algo en su aura, era como si todo Dave exudara algo… tal vez era nostalgia pura—. Es el aniversario de mi madre —Carson observó el perfil de Dave quien observaba hacia el campo de fútbol —. Un día como hoy, por la noche, mi madre cogió un cuchillo de la cocina se hizo cuatro profundos cortes sagitales en los antebrazos y dos más en la cara interna de los muslos —Dave guardó silencio por un largo momento y luego tragó saliva duramente —. Había estado tan _quieta_, no se había levantado de la cama en días, parecía no tener vida, era como si todas sus emociones se hubiesen drenado de su cuerpo. Esa noche, yo estaba dormido; me había dormido en el sofá, recuerdo que estaba viendo unos dibujos animados. Escuché un ruido en la cocina, me levanté lentamente —Carson vio que lloraba e instintivamente cogió su mano y Dave la tomó con tanta fuerza que el guante de Carson dio un crujido —. La vi… estaba llorando y ensangrentada. Me quedé inmóvil, ella se giró para mirarme. Me dijo que me amaba y me pidió perdón… luego todo se vuelve borroso en mi mente. Recuerdo haber corrido hacia ella, intenté detener la hemorragia, resbalé con su sangre cuando quise correr por el teléfono. Llamé al 911… Mi madre murió oficialmente a las 23 horas.

Carson se quedó callado escuchando los sollozos de Dave. Le pasó su pañuelo y cuando Dave se giró para verlo pudo notar lo destrozado que estaba.

—Sabes —continuó Dave —, la recuerdo tanto. Cuando estaba bien era una madre maravillosa —tragó de nuevo. Era como si el llanto no pudiese dejar de brotar de él —. O tal vez no —dijo con una sonrisa agria —, tal vez sólo la he idealizado en mi mente porque la extraño muchísimo y porque me ha dolido tanto ser un huérfano. Me ha dolido lo suficiente como para no encontrar una palabra que pueda describirte lo que siento cuando pienso en mi madre —bajó el rostro —. Duele mucho saber que no tienes a nadie. Recordar, una y otra vez, que no pudiste salvar a tu madre. Era un crio y tenía tanto miedo, sólo quería que alguien me abrazara y me dijera que todo estaría bien.

Carson cogió suavemente el mentón de Dave para elevar su rostro y girarlo lentamente hacia él. Lo vio a los ojos y Dave entreabrió los labios, Carson alternó su vista entre los labios de Dave y sus ojos. Lentamente se acercó al rostro de Dave quien parecía no comprender lo que ocurría pero cuando lo hizo intentó alejarse, sin embargo, era muy tarde, los labios de Carson se sellaron sobre los de Dave.

Carson no había besado a nadie… _nunca_ y no lo encontraba para nada asqueroso. De hecho era cálido y saldo, vagamente pensó que eso se debía al sabor de las lágrimas que habían caído sobre los labios de Dave. Movió sus labios muy despacio para saber si eso realizaba algún cambio en la sensación y, así fue, Carson sintió que la calidez se extendía desde sus labios hasta el inferior de su estómago. La lengua de Dave se movió y rozó los labios de Carson provocándole un gemido. Dave se separó de inmediato, viéndole con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Carson… —La voz de Dave era entrecortada y profunda.

—Todo estará bien, Dave… —Carson aún no soltaba la mano de Dave.

* * *

**_Falta muy poco para el final. _**

**_Gracias por mantener vivo este fic con sus comentarios. _**

**_Para ustedes que comentan, todo mi cariño, respeto y admiración. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

* * *

Dave negó de inmediato poniéndose de pie con los ojos aún desorbitados, estaba a punto de correr en cualquier momento, y Carson podía notarlo.

—No, nada de esto está bien. De hecho todo está mal en tantos niveles que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar… —Carson observó cómo los colores se subían a la cara de Dave y las venas en su cuello se marcaban por el esfuerzo de contener sus palabras —. ¿Por qué…? Ni si quiera eres gay.

—No lo soy. Ni gay, ni bisexual, ni pansexual. No soy nada de esas cosas que terminan con sexual y que la gente utiliza para etiquetarse sólo para causar controversia. Cuando la verdad es que lo único que hacen es acostarse con alguien —Dave negó de nuevo y parecía cada vez más descolocado —. Mira, sólo quise besarte, me pareció una buena idea. Parecías necesitar una muestra de cariño y, si te he de ser honesto, para ser mi primer beso no estuvo tan mal. De hecho, a mí me encanto, tal vez deberíamos…

—¡Basta! Yo no podría aguantar de nuevo ser uno de tus malditos experimentos o proyectos. Y tampoco quiero besos y muestras de cariño sólo porque crees que es lo correcto o es lo que se hace por los niños abandonados… ¡Joder! Eres demasiado importante como para arruinar las cosas así —Dave dijo gritando y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de él.

—Dave… —Carson vio a Dave darse media vuelta y marcharse a toda a prisa.

* * *

Kurt abrió los ojos y parpadeó, no recordaba en que momentos se había quedado dormido. Se había recostado en el sofá esperando a Carson, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que pasaban de las diez de la noche. Estaba a punto de llamarle cuando la puerta se abrió, Kurt notó enseguida el ánimo sobrio de su hermano.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Carson se dejó caer en el sofá y lanzó sus guantes de piel sobre la mesa de centro.

—En central park —Kurt miró de nuevo la hora.

—¿Hasta ahorita? Es la primera vez que te escapas de tu rutina. Son más de las diez —Carson dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá en un gesto de claro abatimiento. Se le habían perdido las horas sentado en una de las bancas del parque, había estado pensando en el beso con Dave, en porque lo había besado y llegaba a la única conclusión, lo había besado porque se le había antojado.

—Y tú deberías estar follándote a Anderson ¿no? —Kurt se despatarró en el sofá apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

—Tuvimos una pelea espantosa —Kurt suspiró —. Realmente fui egoísta con él. Yo le estaba contando sobre —se detuvo abruptamente, Carson lo miró y ambos comprendieron que era _eso_ que Kurt le había estado contando a Blaine cuando empezaron a pelear.

—_El incidente_ —completó Carson para que Kurt no se sintiera tan incómodo.

—Si —Kurt desvió la mirada para no enfrentarse a su hermano —. Empezó a hablarme de secretos, de cómo no siempre las personas pueden hablar y de pronto ya no estábamos hablado más de ti, estábamos hablando de él, de su falta de comunicación conmigo. De lo acostumbrado que está a ocultarse en el silencio pasivo que le gusta ocultar detrás de su encanto. Le reclamé, le dije que no era justo que sólo yo hablara y luego me marché. Fui injusto e infantil, lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo. Había tantas cosas en mi cabeza, y no intento justificarlo, sólo que en ese momento las palabras de Blaine hicieron que explotara y perdiera el control.

—Tenemos cierto problema con eso del control ¿cierto? —Kurt soltó una risilla y Carson también dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro —. Deberías de agradecer que soy un tipo pacifico; si le hubieses contado a mamá sobre esto te hubiese golpeado, ya sabes lo que ella piensa de querer cambiar a las personas y no respetarlas en cuanto a su temperamento se refiere —Kurt asintió —. Tienes unos cuantos meses con Blaine, no puedes esperar que el tipo sea un libro abierto para ti, y menos si toda su vida se la ha pasado escondiéndose detrás de la fachada de chico perfecto. Además, creo que un tipo como él lo que menos necesita es ser reprendido con mano dura, se le nota a kilómetros que quiere atención y cariño. Él quiere ser el centro de atención, me atrevo a decir que lo necesita.

—Lo sé… —Carson observó a su hermano.

—Ahora, la pregunta es, ¿tú estás dispuesto a manejar una situación así?

—No lo sé… —Carson rodeó el pecho de Kurt con su brazo para reconfortarle. Kurt se aferró al abrazo con los ojos cerrados, la sensación de alivio y de seguridad se esparció por su cuerpo, fue entonces que empezó a sentirse mejor. Durante un buen rato no dijo nada, se dejó mimar por su hermano, eso era algo que no ocurría desde que ellos tenían once años —. Ahora si me vas a decir que fue lo que te llevó a central park.

—Dave Karofsky. Peleamos —Kurt bufó divertido.

—Ustedes pelean todo el día.

—Lo besé —Carson rió al ver la forma tan impropia en la que Kurt abría la boca. Estaba completamente sorprendido y parecía francamente aturdido —. Me habló de su madre, estaba llorando, a mí ocurrió reconfortarle de alguna manera y de pronto lo estaba besando. En cuanto mis labios tocaron los suyos fue una sensación nueva, sensual, ideal.

—Así son los besos hermanito y te los has perdido durante años —Carson negó.

—El punto es que nunca había sentido ganas de besar a nadie y pasó con Dave y sinceramente quería seguir besándolo. Y por favor no me vayas a salir con que estoy confundido o que necesito besar a más personas para saber sobre lo que estoy sintiendo.

—No iba a decir nada —Kurt le dijo riendo —. Imagino que David se enojó —Carson asintió —, y con justa razón. Pensó que lo besabas por lástima o sólo para ver cómo se sentía besar a alguien.

—Lo sé… —Carson suspiró —, pero realmente me gusta. Vamos, él, como hombre me gusta, me atrae. No sólo es por el beso, es él, realmente es él y no estoy diciendo que sea amor y que le vaya a pedir matrimonio y que vayamos a adoptar tres niños y dos perros, sólo… me gusta y si me gusto un beso quiero saber si me puede gustar lo demás —Los Hummel guardaron silencio por un largo momento, hasta que Kurt lo rompió hablando.

—Alguien va a tener que decirle a papá que no tendrá nietos…

Carson fue el primero en reírse, luego Kurt, tenían aún mucho que resolver pero esa noche disfrutaron de la comunión de ser hermanos y estar juntos como familia.

* * *

Dave abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y cuando Azimio lo observó soltó el libro que tenía en sus manos.

—Te ves como una mierda.

—Me siento como una —Dave se quitó la camisa y cogió una camiseta cualquiera. Iba golpear el saco de box del gimnasio para sacar su frustración.

—¿Me vas a contar o tengo que esperar? —Azimio empezó a calzarse.

—Carson me beso y no sé si es por uno de sus malditos experimentos sociales para escribir una de sus putas historias o si fue porque le estaba contando lo de mi madre y no encontró mejor forma de callarme o sí… —Azimio asintió notando que su amigo necesitaba un respiro.

—¿Vamos a golpear el saco un rato? —Dave asintió y terminó de vestirse.

Caminaron en completo silencio hacia el área donde tenían los aparatos. Una de las mejores cosas que tenía la casa de la fraternidad era el enorme espacio que habían destinado para el gimnasio. Los hermanos de los últimos grados pasaban muy poco tiempo en ese lugar por sus proyectos y horas de trabajo, sin embargo los alumnos de primer año le sacaban un buen provecho. Cuando abrieron la puerta les sorprendió escuchar música. Entre los aparatos notaron que Blaine Anderson golpeaba el saco de box al ritmo de _This is war_.

—Ey —Blaine perdió el equilibrio cuando vio a los dos mayores observándole —, yo… me voy enseguida.

—No tienes que irte chico —Azimio cogió el saco evitando que golpeara de nuevo a Blaine.

—¿Estás bien, Blaine? —Dave le preguntó a bocajarro, de pronto recordó que Carson le había dicho que Kurt no parecía muy feliz, y al ver a Blaine se atrevió a hacer conjeturas.

—Si… —Azimio y Dave intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Él es el novio del hermano de tu chico? —Preguntó Azimio y Dave asintió —. Creo que dejamos el saco y traigo las cervezas.

—No. Ustedes iban a entrenar y yo he terminado mi rutina —Azimio pasó un brazo por los hombros de Blaine.

—Nada, a mi amigo lo beso su amor platónico y es evidente que a ti te rompió el corazón el otro hermanito Hummel, quiero enterarme de todo el maldito asunto, así que si me permiten.

Azimio se marchó dejando a Blaine y a David solos. Pronto David empezó a notar que Blaine estaba nervioso e incómodo.

—No tienes que quedarte, Blaine —Anderson pareció aliviado —. Sólo quiero que sepas que me caes muy bien y realmente quiero ser tu amigo, si necesitas hablar con alguien, bueno pues yo estaré aquí —Blaine asintió y empezó a relajarse, realmente no tenía nada que perder, Dave era un buen tío.

—Así que… Carson te beso —Dave asintió —. Bueno, eso no es tan malo, creo que Kurt y yo terminamos. Al parecer se cansó de que yo no le hablara de nada realmente importante en mi vida.

—No encontré cerveza —Azimio empujó la puerta —, pero tengo vino tinto —Dave y Blaine rieron.

* * *

Blaine sintió la boca pastosa, paladeó un poco y soltó un bufido, la noche anterior habían bebido como condenados. A las dos botellas que Azimio había traído se le habían unido un par más. Recordaba haber estado alegre y haber hablado hasta por los codos con Dave y con Azimio, luego recordó con toda la claridad del mundo, que había cantado y bailado con Dave. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Blaine se sobresaltó.

—Uy… lo siento —Blaine levantó la cabeza para ver al tipo de la fraternidad que estaba con los ojos desorbitados intentado ver a todos lados menos a la cama —. Yo… regreso después, Az —Azimio movió una mano como muestra de que estaba enterado. Blaine se dio cuenta que estaba entre Azimio y Dave, además, notó los brazos de Adams rodeándole.

—A Azimio le gusta abrazar —Dave se giró separándose de Blaine —. Me estoy muriendo, ese maldito vino tinto es el diablo, siento que me revienta la cabeza.

—Parecemos portada del Bears & twinks —Blaine dijo y luego empezó a reír y Dave también lo hizo, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato, Azimio se puso de pie estirándose para coger su móvil.

—¿Qué coño es eso de Bears & twinks? —Azimio preguntó mientras hurgaba en su móvil. Recordaba haber grabado algo pero no sabía exactamente que, pero estaba seguro de que era gracioso.

—Una revista gay centrada en tipos que parecen adolescentes que se tiran a tipos grandes y peludos —Azimio se giró para ver a Dave y luego a Blaine.

—¿En serio? Pensé que los tipos bonitos sólo se tiraban a tipos bonitos —Blaine se encogió en hombros.

—Serias bastante atractivo para muchos de esos chicos —Azimio asintió distraídamente a las palabras de Blaine.

—Lo tendré en mente para cuando tenga mi crisis de los cuarenta y empiece a preguntarme como vive la otra mitad de la población —_Hot n cold_ empezó a sonar desde el móvil de Azimio, sin embargo eso no fue lo más peculiar, la voz de Katty Perry estaba acompañada de otras dos voces masculinas. Az empezó a reírse a carcajadas, ahogándose con su risa en el proceso.

Dave se levantó y vio hacia el móvil de Az, abrió la boca cómicamente al observar el vídeo que se estaba reproduciendo, Blaine se acercó lentamente y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. David y él estaban bailando al ritmo de la música y haciendo una coreografía completamente borrachos. Las mejillas de Blaine se tiñeron de roja cuando vio que se quitaba la camiseta y empezaba a restregarse en el contra David.

—Vaya ritmo tío y que bonita voz —Azimio se burló de Dave que aún no podía salir de su sorpresa —. Y hay más —Az empezó a buscar más videos. Blaine no pudo evitar reír cuando vio a David bailando y cantando_ girls just want to have._

—Y hay más —Blaine se tomó el atrevimiento de mover su dedo por el móvil de Az para llegar a un vídeo que empezaba con Azimio con una guitarra tocando los primeros acordes de_ Footloose_ y luego bailando junto con Dave.

—Con razón me duele todo el maldito cuerpo —Dave soltó una risilla apenada.

—Sí, somos un espectáculo —Azimio dejó su móvil y se estiró como si fuese un enorme gato —. Sabes Blaine, eres un buen tipo, no te dejes perder en ese silencio absurdo. Si te quedas así sólo darás la impresión de ser un chico superficial y tonto, realmente no eres ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Me caes muy bien Anderson, no te pierdas —Azimio le dio un apretón en el hombro y luego se fue directamente a la ducha.

Blaine se sentó en la cama que aún estaba tibia, casi se ríe al recordar la cara del chico que había ido a buscar a Azimio. Dave se sentó a su lado observándole.

—Lo siento, Azimio siempre es muy directo —Blaine asintió —, pero también es un gran amigos.

—Sí, eso también se nota. Hablé más con ustedes más en esta noche que en toda mi vida, creo que debería ponerme borracho cuando este con Kurt —Dave rió pesando su brazo por los hombros de Blaine —. Voy a hablar con él, pedirle una disculpa, prometerle que voy a abrirme con él, decirle que sólo necesito tiempo y espacio para poder hacerlo.

—Me parece bien, ustedes tienen una muy buena relación, no pueden desecharla así como así.

—¿Tú vas a hablar con Carson?

—No lo sé. No quiero enterarme que me besó por uno de sus malditos experimentos, sólo para saber lo que era ser gay para su próxima novela de homosexuales en el armario o algo así. Con Carson nunca se sabe y el muy idiota puede lograr lo que nadie con un miserable beso —Dave suspiró tirándose a la cama —. No quiero tener que alejarme de él pero a veces creo que no estoy preparado para Carson Hummel.

—Para esos dos Hummel… no creo que nadie pueda estar preparado.

Blaine escuchó el estruendo de la puerta, empezó a reír cuando vio a Azimio con un albornoz rosa, Az cogió su móvil y de inmediato empezó a negar.

—Estos idiotas no pueden ser más cotillas. Sabes que dicen que nos montamos un trío. Como si yo me pudiera montar un trío unos tíos tan feos —Dave empezó a reír —, sobre todo tú cabrón con sobrepeso. Contigo sí, pero sin la gomina, se siente rara.

Blaine se dio cuenta que esos dos se habían convertido en su amigos, en unos muy buenos y simpáticos amigos.

* * *

_**Falta un capítulo más que publicaré mañana y un epilogo. **_

_**Kit, muchísimas gracias por todo. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

* * *

Kurt estaba caminando a toda prisa, tenía en sus manos su bolso, el móvil y el vestuario que había utilizado en la clase de expresionismo. Iba haciendo malabares con todo y le urgía tomar un taxi para llegar a una audición. Era un papel menor en una obra de teatro escolar, pero le interesaba más la experiencia que el crédito que pudiese obtener en la puesta.

Le silbó al primer taxi que vio, se subió sin percatarse que la puerta del otro lado también se abría, estaba demasiado ocupado con todo lo que tenía las manos y con todo lo que giraba en su cabeza a mil por hora.

—Al 133 de la calle… —Kurt dijo aún sin notar al otro pasajero del taxi

—A la calle Marsh…. —Kurt soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al escuchar la otra voz al mismo tiempo que la suya.

Kurt se giró y se percató de la otra persona había subido a su mismo taxi. Tragó saliva al ver a Blaine sonriéndole; así se habían conocido, en medio de un día lluvioso, Kurt había tomado un coche a casa y Blaine había subido por el otro lado sin darse cuenta que Kurt lo había llamado primero. Fue instantáneo, Kurt se sintió terriblemente atraído por Blaine, por esos estúpidos ojos de cachorro y por su magnetismo de chico perfecto. Era como encontrarse en medio de una escena de una película de John Hughes. Blaine le propuso compartir el taxi, hablaron durante todo el camino, coquetearon y al final, Blaine le había pedido su número, todo lo demás era historia. Kurt había encontrado a su príncipe azul esa tarde, aunque, después se dio cuenta que los príncipes azules se destiñen a la primera lavada.

—Ey amigo, el chico me llamo primero —el taxista le dijo a Blaine quien no había dejado de ver a Kurt.

—Sí, lo siento. ¿Podemos compartir? Voy tarde a… mi clase de cocina —Blaine mintió y Kurt sonrió porque sabía que era una mentira, un pretexto para hablar con él.

—Entonces ¿Qué dice señor pantalones rojos? ¿Llevamos al amigo del corbatín? —Kurt asintió ignorando por completo la voz del taxista hindú.

—Me llamo Blaine Anderson —Blaine le tendió la mano —. Soy el hijo menor de la familia Anderson. Mi papá es un hombre de negocios en Cincinnati que cree que ser artista es una pérdida de tiempo. Mi madre ama el dinero, a su perro Bruno y a mi hermano mayor, Cooper. Ambos menosprecian cualquiera de mis logros porque decidí ser artista y no un gran empresario como mi hermano mayor. Toda mi vida he estado a la sombra del perfecto, guapo, encantador e increíblemente heterosexual: Cooper Anderson —Kurt tragó duro pensando que Carson tenía mucha razón al decir que Blaine necesitaba mucho cariño —. Hace unos meses conocí al tío más espectacular del mundo, con los ojos azules más bellos que he visto en mi vida y la verdad es que no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Aunque si he de ser honesto, he sido un idiota con él. Me encerré en mí mismo, pensando que a él tampoco le importaría saber de mí, es difícil abrirse con alguien cuanto toda tu vida así sido de una forma. Pero quiero cambiar, quiero ser mejor por mi bien y el de mi relación con él. Quiero demostrarle que puedo ser diferente porque realmente necesito ser diferente —Kurt boqueó, no sabía que decir, no sabía si aceptar de nuevo a Blaine sería peor para ambos—. Quiero empezar de nuevo con él… —Kurt sentía algo especial por Blaine, algo que no estaba dispuesto a dejar morir tan fácilmente, sin embargo sabía muy bien que no estaba preparado para una relación así a pesar de las bonitas promesas de Blaine —. Quiero ser tu amigo, Kurt. Quiero que nos conozcamos poco a poco…

—Kurt Hummel —cogió la mano de Blaine.

Blaine jaló a Kurt y le estampó un beso. Ambos gimieron quedamente cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Las manos de Blaine estaban firmes sobre la espalda de Kurt, moviéndose lentamente, acariciándole, acercándolo más.

—Espera —Kurt habló entre el beso y sin separarse de Blaine —, dijiste amigos y esto no lo hacen los amigos —Blaine sonrió sin dejar tocar a Kurt.

—No, pero tú tienes la maldita culpa, esos pantalones rojos me vuelven loco —Blaine arremetió con el beso, enredando su lengua con la de Kurt, disfrutando de la sensación maravillosa de tenerlo de nuevo y poder disfrutarlo —. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar —Blaine se alejó lentamente.

—Volverá a pasar —mencionó Kurt acomendándose en el asiento y alisando su ropa. Evitó reír ante la mirada esperanzadora de Blaine. Enarcó una ceja y vio a Blaine a los ojos —, pero cuando te lo ganas. Si es que algún día lo logras —Kurt tenía ese aire de magnificencia que tanto le gustaba a Blaine.

El coche se detuvo unos minutos después y Kurt salió del coche rápidamente prometiéndole a Blaine qué pensaría si aceptaba o no su invitación a cenar.

—El chico de los pantalones rojos tiene convicciones fuertes, amigo del corbatín —Blaine asintió al escuchar al taxista.

—Y eso lo hace más espectacular —Blaine pensó que por fin las cosas estaban tomando un buen rumbo.

* * *

Dave se detuvo cuando Carson regresó para pasar de nuevo por la puerta del cine. Iba a dar un paso pero notó que Carson regresaba de nuevo, y una vez más, tres en total, tres como siempre. Había pasado un mes desde el infame beso y Dave había decidido darle carpetazo al asunto e intentar olvidarlo mientras regresaba a su relación normal de amistad con Carson, quien tampoco había dicho ni una palabra de aquel asunto.

Aunque notaba que algunas cosas habían cambiado después del beso. Salían mucho más y siempre solos, cosa que Dave agradecía, porque cuando estaban solos Carson era mucho más analítico y sarcástico. Carson ocultaba mucho menos los momentos en los que su trastorno se había presente, y Dave de alguna forma se sentía más cercano a él a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacía por estar lejos. Carson Hummel lo tenía en un puño y Dave estaba allí, sin querer salir realmente, porque se sentía más feliz que nunca.

—¿Por qué tres? —Preguntó Dave cuando empezaron a caminar hacia el departamento de Los Hummel.

—Empezó cuando era niño, creo que tenía nueve o diez años, me lavaba los dientes una vez pensando que eso hacia feliz a mamá y que le daba tranquilidad. Pensaba que esa tranquilidad ayudaba a la salud de mi madre, entonces mientras yo me lavará a ella no le pasaría nada nunca, terminaba de lavarme los dientes y de pronto pensaba en papá y en cuidar a papá, entonces me lavaba los dientes de nuevo, pero luego pensaba en Kurt…

—En que si no te lavabas los dientes algo malo le pasaría —Carson asintió.

—Mamá, papá y Kurt. Por eso todo siempre es en tres o en múltiplos de tres. Pienso en mi santa trinidad.

—¿Cómo te has sentido con el tratamiento? —Era curioso como Carson había decidido de buenas a primeras visitar a un médico y a un psicólogo para hablar de su OCD. Carson le había dicho que tenía miedo de dejar de ser quien era pero tenía más miedo de volverse otra persona por algo que podía aprender a manejar.

—Sabes, siempre había pensado que todos los médicos en países como el nuestro eran imbéciles que creían tener toda la lógica universal en la cabeza y que no ven más allá. Faltos de curiosidad y muy poco analíticos. Tenía miedo de que me prescribieran alguna estupidez y que me transformara en un zombie o que me hiciera cambiar mi temperamento y personalidad. Tú sabes, muchos de esos tíos ni siquiera se preocupan por el paciente y sólo son un número que ven en el día. Sin embargo el Doctor Suárez ha superado mis expectativas. Realmente no busca una combinación de pastillas mágicas que me hagan normal, se ha decidido por algo mucho más complejo; darme un modo de vida enfrentando mi OCD, y además se lleva muy bien con mi terapeuta. Por lo regular los médicos son unos ególatras de mierda que creen que van a encontrar todas las respuestas en sus drogas.

—Es bueno poder disfrutar de tu apabullante personalidad a pesar del tratamiento —Dave bromeó e hizo sonreír a Carson.

Siguieron caminando mientras hablaban de la película. Dave intentaba no reír con los comentarios mordaces de Carson pero era imposible. Era casi entrañable encontrar a una persona que pudiera decir tantas verdades en unas cuantas frases.

—¿Entonces…? —preguntó Carson descolocando a Dave.

—¿Entonces qué? —Dave estaba seguro que la pregunta no tenía que ver con la película. Sintió el miedo y los vellos de su nuca erizándose.

—Sabes que me refiero al beso. ¿Por qué no hemos hablado de eso? —Dave tragó saliva y siguió caminando, ignorando por completo el cuestionamiento de Carson —. No me gusta que me ignoren, David —le cogió de la muñeca para hacerlo girar para que lo viera.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. No quiero ser parte de tu libro sobre homosexualidad en el deporte o como sea que lo vayas a titular. Puedes conseguirte otro, de hecho tengo un montón de conocidos a los que les encantaría ser parte de tus experimentos.

—¿Experimento? —Carson tenía la mandíbula trabada de coraje.

—Sí. Me besaste para saber lo que se siente besar a un hombre y te gusto porque a todo mundo le gusta un buen beso, más si nunca habías tenido una experiencia así, pero no te preocupes, se te pasará cuando conozcas a la rubia despampanante que te conquistará.

—Eres un imbécil, eso es lo que eres, y para tu información te besé porque quise. Porque me gustas. Pero eres tan obstinado, tan estúpidamente terco, que crees que lo que tú piensas es la verdad universal. Tú no me puedes gustar porque no soy gay, eso es lo que piensas, eso es lo que tu maldita cabeza te dice que es lo normal y es lo que está bien. Ni siquiera sé por qué me gustas si eres un cabeza hueca que está empecinado en ser siempre el que tiene la última palabra. Porque eres un patán hijo de puta que… —Carson estaba enrojecido de furia y sus ojos parecían brillar más que nunca.

Dave rodeó a Carson con sus brazos sorprendiéndole y callándole por la sorpresa. Los labios de Dave tomaron gentilmente los de Carson besándole con suavidad, moviendo sus labios lentamente logrando que Carson no pudiera hacer nada más que corresponder. La lengua de Dave empezó ávidamente a probar el sabor de Carson que se deslizaba entre sus labios, cuando las manos de Carson se anclaron en el pelo y en el cuello de Dave éste ya no pudo detener el beso, lo profundizó, y sus lenguas chocaban una y otra vez.

—Soy lento, lo siento —Dave habló separándose un poco de los labios de Carson —. Busco siempre tener la razón y probablemente siga siendo así toda la vida. Ahora mismo no sé por qué te gusto pero lo voy a aceptar. Me disculpo por no haberlo hecho desde el principio —Carson lo besó de nuevo.

—Mucho tiene que ver tal vez con que te lavas los dientes tres veces al día y con hilo dental —Dave rió.

—Es un hábito que me enseñó mi madre.

—Tu madre también debió enseñarte el hábito de buscarte una habitación y no estar manoseándote a mi hermano a unos cuantos pasos de nuestro apartamento —Kurt soltó una risa al ver a Dave que quería saltar pero Carson tenía una sonrisa de superioridad y cogió de la muñeca a Karofsky.

—¿Te vas a vengar? —Carson preguntó y Dave se temió la respuesta.

—Oh, sí. No sabes cuánto… —Kurt sonreía con una mueca de maldad que hizo estremecer a Dave.

Carson se encogió en hombros y caminó con Dave hacia su departamento. Era un inicio bastante interesante y no sabía dónde terminaría, ni cuánto duraría. Lo que tenía claro era que lo iba a disfrutar, sobre todo si Dave lo seguía besando así.

* * *

_**Esto sería el final. Falta sólo un epilogo que estará pronto aquí.**_

_**Pensé en varios finales, unos más melosos que otros, y cursis. Pero la voz de Winter supo corregir mi camino y me decidí por algo más real. **_

_**Kit, Gabriela... mil gracias. Este fic es suyo. **_

_**En tuiter me la pasó quejándome de la falta de comentarios y de lo molesto que es que te favoriteen y que no me digan ni porque. Entonces llegó DOÑA Perlitanegra y me dio un cachetadón con guante blanco diciéndome que publicar valía la pena siempre que hubiese una sola persona comentando. **_

_**Kit, Gabriela, ustedes son el motivo por lo que el fic termino y espero que sea de su agrado. **_

_**Un abrazote. **_


End file.
